Broken Angel
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Daryl Dixon is the tough and careless redneck among a group of survivers in Atlanta, Georgia. No one understands him and no one wants to. When he goes back to Atlanta to get his brother...he finds someone else. Someone different. Rated M for Language, Violence, Alcohol Consumption and Sexual scenes.
1. Not Merle

Chapter 1

"MERLE!" Daryl shouted.

As soon as T-dog cut the chains Daryl ran through the door followed by Rick, Glenn and T-dog. They didn't find Merle….well…..not all of him. The handcuffs were still on the pipe and lying not too fare away was Merle Dixon's hand.

"NO! NO!" Daryl shouted.

He turned and his locked on T-dog. He raised his crossbow and ran forward. Rick pointed his gun at Daryl's head.

"I won't hesitate. I don't care if every walker in the city hears it." Rick said.

Daryl lowered his cross bow and walked over to Merle's hand. He looked at T-dog.

"Ye got a dew rag?" He asked.

T-dog tossed him a bandanna and Daryl wrapped Merle's hand in it. He walked over to Glenn and unzipped his bag. Glenn stood there with a disgusted look on his face. Daryl then walked back over to the pipe.

"There's a blood tail here."

He started to walk over but Rick stopped him.

"We have to get the guns." Rick said.

"Then ye go alone!" Rick hesitated. Even though Daryl was rude he was still a human being. He sighed and nodded.

"Alright we'll help you check a little more." He said.

Daryl nodded and they all climbed down the ladder and through the window. Daryl took out another walker and they continued.

"Had enough strength to take out these sons a bitches. Told ye. That guy could crap nails." Daryl said.

"Any man could pass out from blood loss, no matter how tough he is." Rick said.

They continued on until the came to the kitchen. The oven was on. Rick walked over and looked at a piece of metal lying close by.

"What's that stuff?" T-dog asked.

"Skin. He cauterized his own wound."

Glenn raised his eyebrows in amazement.

"Told ye! No one can kill Merle but Merle." Daryl said.

They heard fighting in the next room and ran in with their weapons up. A woman stood there. She had long black hair with dark red streaks. She had a quiver of arrows on her back along with a longbow. On her side was a sword and also a hunting knife. She had one silver pistol on her other side. There were 5 walkers lying around her. Rick lowered his gun.

"What's your name?" He asked.

Her dark blue eyes darted back and forth between them. They stopped in Daryl and examined him.

"Prue…My name is Prue." She said.


	2. Prue Greenleaf

Chapter 2

My name is Prue Greenleaf. I am 27 years old and am all alone in this new gone to hell world. Well I was. Until these people found me. I looked at them carefully. I stopped at the one with the crossbow. He was strong and he was pretty hot.

"Prue….My name is Prue." I said.

"My name is Rick Grimes. This is T-dog, Glenn and Daryl Dixon." He pointed to them in turn.

I looked at Daryl. He still had his crossbow pointed at me. I smirked.

"If you would be so kind as to point that elsewhere. It is considered quite rude to point a weapon at a lady." I said.

The man T-dog was trying not to laugh and Glenn smiled at me. Rick was also smiling. Daryl glared at me.

"What kind a lady goes around with shit like that!?"

"One trying to survive and doing a pretty damn good job of it." I said.

He lowered his crossbow but continued to glare.

"What are you doing in the city?" Glenn asked.

"Trying to get out." I said.

Rick nodded and looked at me carefully.

"Well then you should come with us. We can help you."

I laughed a little.

"Actually…..I think it shall be I helping you." I said.

Rick smiled small and nodded. Only Daryl had something to say about.

"We don't know her! Could be leading us to our deaths!"

I looked at him carefully. He was one of those people who trusted no one, liked no one, and cared for no one.

"I am the last person you can suspect of that. I swear I mean you no harm and will help you in any way that I can." I said.

He didn't like it but he didn't have any choice but to agree. I followed them and Rick told me why they were there.

"Man with one hand…can't have got very far. Not in this city. Then again…..him cauterizing his own wound says otherwise. Does he know how to get in and out?" I asked.

"Yeah. This is dipshit cop chained him here." Daryl said.

I smirked and shook my head.

"Well then when we find him he will not be pleased. Well as I said I will help you in exchange for help getting out of this damn city." I said.

Rick nodded.

"The guns are pretty close. We could get them while looking for Merle." Glenn said.

We all agreed to this and Glenn laid out a plan.

"Shouldn't we go together?" I asked.

"No. This way I have you and Daryl here and then I have Rick and T-dog here so if I get chased I have back-ups." Glenn said.

"Hey kid…..whatch'a do before all this?" Daryl asked.

"Delivered pizzas. Why?"

"Makes sense as to how you know the area so well. Alright let's go." I said.

We split into our groups and headed out. As Glenn got ready to run for it Daryl spoke.

"Ya got some balls for a chinaman."

"I'm Korean." He said.

"Whatever." Daryl replied.

Glenn ran out which left me with Daryl.

"Ye look like ya jumped outta Robin Hood or something." He said.

I smirked.

"I always loved the Middle Ages. Guess I should have been born back then huh?" I said.

He didn't respond. I was going to get through to him. I cared not what it took. I didn't even know why I cared. Just something about him. As we waited I heard someone approach. I hid behind the dumpster with Daryl. Daryl jumped out first and aimed his crossbow at what I now saw was a teenaged boy. Seeing Daryl with his crossbow pointed at his head scared him.

"AYUDAME!" He shouted.

"Shut-up!" Daryl said.

"Escuchame! Porfavor!" I said.

Just as Glenn came running back to help a car pulled up and three more men jumped out. They hit Daryl over the head and grabbed Glenn.

"GLENN!" I shouted.

I ran forward but they sped away.

"SHIT!" I cursed.

I turned around and glared at the kid. I walked forward and picked him up by his shirt. He weighed less then I did.

"If your friends hurt him…I swear I will make you wish you had never been born!" I seethed.

Rick and T-dog came running forward and pulled me back. Rick went over and restrained Daryl.

"Them sons a bitches took Glenn!" He shouted.

We all looked at the kid. I walked over.

"Let's have a little chat. Shall we?"


	3. A Cherokee

Chapter 3

"I am going to ask you one last time! Where is our friend!?"

The kid still wouldn't answer me. I stood up and walked away in frustration. Daryl walked over to Glenn's bag and I saw him take a blue bandanna out. I was appalled when I saw there was a human hand wrapped in it. He walked towards the kid.

"Ye wanna see what happened to the last bastard that pissed me off!?"

He threw the hand down on the kid's lap. When he realized what it was he jumped out of the chair and backed up against the wall. Daryl grabbed him.

"Next time I'ma start with feet!" He said.

I grabbed his arm and yanked him back. He looked at me with hatred. Then I saw his eyes soften. I raised my eyebrow. He shoved me off and walked away.

"This is a waste of time! We should be out there looking fer Merle!" He said.

"What kind of name is Merle?! I wouldn't name my dog Merle." The kid said.

Daryl walked forward and tried to kick him but Rick stopped him. He looked at me.

"Prue will you and T-dog please take him to another room so I can talk with the kid?" He asked.

I nodded and T-dog and I dragged him to another room. I looked at T-dog.

"Go and help Rick. I can handle him." I said.

"You sure?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded. He walked out of the room and I looked at Daryl.

"Killing that kid will NOT help us to find Glenn or your brother. I need you to calm down." I said.

He looked at me like I was insane.

"Ye don't know a damn thing woman! Why don't ye go join the rest a them Mexicans?!" He shouted.

I laughed at him.

"I may speak Spanish but I'm not Mexican. I'm a Cherokee Indian." I said.

"And yer name is Prue?" He asked.

"Translated yeah." I said.

"What's yer real name?"

"Why would it matter to you?"

He scowled at me and then Rick came in.

"He told us where his group was. Come on."

We nodded and followed him. The kid led us to a warehouse with automatic doors.

"Ye try anything and it's gonna be an arrow up yer ass." Daryl said.

"Well then G is gonna take that arrow outta my ass and shove it up yours." He said.

"G?" Rick asked.

"Guillermo!" He said.

"Alright. Let's go meet Guillermo." Rick said.

Rick, Daryl and I walked forward with the kid. The doors opened up and a shorter man came out flanked by two bigger men.

"You the guys who shot Felipe in the ass and took my bag of guns?" I guessed this to be Guillermo.

"It was a misunderstanding. Mistakes were made on both sides. And those weren't your guns." Rick said.

"Man this redneck cut off some dude's hand! Said he was gonna cut off my feet!"

Guillermo looked at Daryl.

"You cut off some bro's hand and threatened to cut off his feet? That's pretty sick man."

"As Rick said, mistakes were made. We came here for Glenn." I said.

"And my brother Merle. Ye seen him?" Daryl said.

'Sorry. Fresh outta white boys. I got Asian though. Oiye!"

I looked up and saw two men on the roof come forward with Glenn. They were holding him at the edge. I drew my sword and held it towards Guillermo.

"Let him go!" I snarled.

He smirked.

"I'll give you your friend. You give me Miguel and my bag of guns." He said.

I narrowed my eyes.

"I told you. Those aren't your guns. They belong to us." Rick said.

"Man a bag of guns just lying on the street, anyone could say it was theirs. I told you what I wanted. What's to keep me and my bows from unloading on you right now!?" Guillermo asked.

"Well this city is overrun and you're not in the best position to make threats." Rick said.

I smiled and looked to the roof. T-dog was there with a sniper rifle. I looked back at Guillermo. He didn't look scared.

"I told you my condition. You come back with Miguel and my guns or you can come back locked and loaded." He said.

I tried to go forward but Rick stopped me. Guillermo disappeared and the doors closed.

"Son of a bitch!" I screeched.

"Prue I need you to do something. I need you to go back to the camp and tell the others the situation. Just tell Shane Walsh I sent you." Rick said.

I took a deep breath and then nodded. I looked at Daryl.

"Get Glenn back…and come back soon and safely. All of you." I said.

Even as I said for them all to come back my eyes remained locked with Daryl's. He just nodded and I walked off. Rick told me how to find the camp and I looked for a ride. I found a black motorcycle in one of the parking lots. I smiled.

"Always wanted one of these."

I looked around and didn't see any walkers. I ran forward with caution and found the keys in the bike.

"Talk about your good luck!" I said.

I started the bike and then rode out of the city and towards the old rock quarry.


	4. Getting Aquainted

Chapter 4

I found the quarry. I saw an elderly man standing on top of an RV with binoculars and a shotgun. The group was bigger then I would have expected. Safety in numbers I guess. I got off the bike and they all looked at me with caution.

"Walsh!? Shane Walsh?!" I asked.

A man walked forward. He had jet black hair and police cap on.

"That's me. Who are you?" He asked.

I gave him a little bow. Man I really was a Middle Ages freak!

"My name is Prue Greenleaf. Rick Grimes sent me here to tell you that there is a little problem concerning Glenn." I said.

"Is he alright?"

I looked over and found the older man coming over. He looked very concerned. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"He'll be fine. Rick won't let him get hurt and neither will T-dog. And Dixon is a strong man." I said.

He nodded and I saw Shane trying not to laugh. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Have I said something funny?" I asked.

"Just Dixon. He doesn't care about anyone." He said.

I remained calm even though I wanted to punch his face in.

"Listen Shane…I was raised to respect your elders and I always will. But I will NOT tolerate someone making fun of another he knows nothing about and doesn't understand." I said.

He looked at me seriously. He saw all my weapons and I sighed.

"I shall not harm any of you. Your people helped me to get out of that city. I promised Rick that I would help him. They saved my life. I am a woman of my word. My honor and skills are all I have left." I said.

Shane nodded.

"Well then….come and meet everyone." he said.

I smiled and nodded. He led me first to the older man.

"This is Dale. He owns the RV." He said.

I smiled and bowed my head.

"A pleasure to meet you." I said.

He smiled and I shook his hand. I was then lead over to two young woman. Both blonde and I knew immediately they were sisters.

"This is Andrea and Amy. Sisters. They came with Dale. They are fisherman. Hence why we're gonna be having a fish-fry!" Shane said.

I smiled and bowed again.

"I too used to fish. Though it was not my strongest skill. I hunt more then anything. It's how I have stayed alive so far." I said.

"We can show you sometime. Our dad taught us." Amy said.

Andrea smiled and nodded.

"I would enjoy that." I said.

Shane pointed to a middle-aged woman and her husband. They had a small child. A little girl.

"That there is Sophia, Carol and Ed. I'd stay away from Ed. You're a pretty girl. He's…well…."

"I understand perfectly Shane. Trust me." I said.

He nodded. As I turned away the little girl looked at me. I gave her a warm smile and bowed. I saw her smile a little and then I followed Shane to a colored woman.

"This is Jacquie."

I smiled. She looked at me worried.

"Was T-dog alright?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"He was perfectly fine. He'll be safe. I can assure you." I said.

She smiled and sighed in relief. Sitting next to her was a man named Jim. He didn't say much but I learned he was a mechanic. There was also a Mexican family. The man was called Morales and he was there with his wife and three children. I was finally led over to a very thin looking woman with long dark hair. She had a child with her as well.

"This is Lori and Carl Grimes." Shane said.

My eyes widened and I bowed low.

"You are Rick's wife and son. Your husband helped me, saved my life basically. I wouldn't have lasted very long in that city. He told me to come back with them. How old are you Carl?" I asked.

"12."

I smiled.

"Almost a man. Well considering the times I would say you are a man. You take good care of your mother." I said.

He smiled and nodded. Lori smiled at me.

"Is Rick safe?"

"I assure you he his. He came across a few people who needed some help. I am sure they will be back soon." I said.

She smiled and nodded. I turned and looked at Shane.

"How long have you all been here?" I asked.

"A few weeks. We came here because they said Atlanta was a safe zone."

I laughed a little.

"You don't say?"

He laughed lightly and nodded.

"What can you tell me about Daryl Dixon?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Not much to tell. He came here with his brother Merle. Daryl is pleasant enough so long as you don't piss him off. Merle…..well…he was a jackass. No one is gonna miss him." He said.

"Perhaps not. However he was still kin to Daryl. I understand how upset Daryl is." I said.

"You alone?"

I nodded.

"All 3 of my sisters were killed. And my parents….well I was adopted and they had already passed. At least they didn't have to suffer this. I never had any friends. I was different so people tended to stay away. Which was fine because I always did better on my own. So I had no problems leaving." I said.

He nodded. I looked at him and smiled.

I do not believe Dixon to be a bad man. Nor do I accept that he is careless." I said.

"You must be pretty understanding of people to say that." He said.

I nodded and then looked towards the city. Daryl was as much a part of this group as I. Even though I had only just arrived. I was going to make sure he knew of this.


	5. I offer my Sword

Chapter 5

I walked around the camp until I ended up down in the quarry. Shane and Carl were trying to catch frogs and Andrea, Jacquie, Amy, and Carol were doing laundry. I walked over to them. As I approached I saw Ed walking over as they were laughing. He started telling Carol something and she started to walk over to him. Andrea stood up and started to yell.

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked.

Ed looked at me.

"Mind your business girl." He snapped.

I glared at him. Andrea wasn't done.

"Carol you don't have to go with him!" She said.

She pulled Carol back and Ed started to get angry. Carol tried to calm him but then he hit her. My eyes widened in anger and I stood in between him and Carol.

"Do not touch her!" I snarled.

He went to hit me but I grabbed his fist and flipped him. Shane then came over and started to punch him mercilessly. I ran forward and pulled him off.

"Shane! Stop that's enough! You've done enough!" I said.

Carol ran over to Ed and I walked with Shane back to camp.

"I'm sorry. I'm not usually like that."

"You've not frightened me but…..perhaps you should talk to someone about this." I said gently.

He looked at me and I saw the anger in his eyes.

"I don't need to talk to anyone. I'll be fine. Thanks." He said.

He walked away and I stared after him. I understood his anger, but there was something else at work here. I shook my head and then walked up to the camp.

Later that night I sat around the fire with the others. Andrea and Amy had caught a lot of fish. The fish fry was definitely the best I had ever had. I looked over at Carol and Sophia. Carol had a small cut on her cheek bone and Sophia looked a little scared. She looked at me and I smiled. She smiled and I looked to Carol.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

Before she could answer there was a scream. I looked over and saw Amy. A walker was biting her arm.

"NO!" Andrea screamed.

More walkers burst forward through the trees. I jumped up and drew my sword and gun. I shot one in the head and then beheaded another. I looked around and found Carol and Sophia running. I ran forward and stood in front of them.

"Get to the RV quickly!" I said.

I backed up as they ran to the RV keeping walkers away from them. Suddenly Daryl, Rick, Glenn and T-dog came and started to shoot at the walkers. One of the walkers was going for Daryl.

"DIXON DUCK!"

He did as I said and I shot the walker. He looked at me for a split second before continuing to shoot. When they were dead…..only a handful of the group remained. I ran over to Andrea who was on her knees next to Amy.

"Oh Amy. I'm sorry." I whispered.

I slowly put my hand on Andrea's shoulder. She didn't move and she didn't look at me. I closed my eyes and let a few tears fall. Ed had also been lost…though I let no tears fall for him.

"I remember my dream now." Jim said.

I looked at him and then looked around at all the dead. Dale walked over and looked at Amy with tears in his eyes. I stood up and put my hand on his arm. He looked at me.

"I'm sorry." I said.

He nodded and then I looked to Rick and Shane.

"If you will let me…..I shall stay and protect this group. I offer you my sword." I said.

"Thank you Prue. You're most welcome to stay with us." Rick said.


	6. Tread Carefully

Chapter 6

That next morning everyone was disposing of the dead. Daryl was seated by the fire. I took a deep breath and walked over to him. I slowly sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry….about your brother." I said gently.

"He took the truck. Thought he'd be coming back here. He took off." He said.

I nodded and we sat in silence. He looked over at me with a questioning look.

"Why ye here?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Here by me. No one bothers with me. The rough and careless redneck trash." He said.

I laughed lightly.

"That's what you wish for people to see. What you try to convince yourself that you are. That is not who I see."

He nodded and I stood up to leave.

"Wait….."

I turned and looked at him.

"Mind staying?"

I smiled small and then sat down. We didn't talk, for I knew he was not the talking sort. Nothing needed to be said. I understood that his brother's betrayal had hurt him, even if he showed nothing of it.

"I had 3 sisters you know. They were taken and there was nothing I could do. I could not save them. And yet I promised that I would survive. I swore and now I wish it was myself that had been taken not them. Even if I do not show the pain….it still exists." I whispered.

I looked at him and found him biting at his thumb.

"Never had much of a family. Been on my own since I was 2 or 3. Not much to tell." He said.

"Not much for me. I was adopted. Parents passed when I was maybe 13 and my sisters and I were on our own. Never had friends…I was different so people avoided me. I did not care. I was better alone. My sisters were all I needed. Now I have nothing but my honor, my skills and my few possessions." I said.

"Ye ain't exactly got no one." He mumbled.

I looked at him and he rubbed the back of his neck. I smiled.

"Thank you…..Daryl." I said.

He smirked and then we heard Jacquie.

"A walker got Jim!"

I jumped up and ran forward. There was fresh blood on his shirt. T-dog ran forward and held him back while Daryl lifted his shirt. There was indeed a bite.

"I'm okay…I'm okay!" He said.

Rick and Shane sat him down by the RV. The rest of us gathered together.

"We've got to get Jim to the CDC. They were working on a cure." Rick said.

"And what about Amy? Andrea has been there with her all night." I said.

"Yall can stand here and talk. I'ma do what needs to be done." Daryl said.

He raised his pickaxe and went towards Jim. Rick pulled out a gun and pointed it at his head.

"We do NOT kill the living." He said firmly.

"That's funny coming from a man pointing a gun at my head." He said.

I pushed the barrel of Rick's gun down. He looked at me and I shook my head.

"Yall left my brother fer dead! Yall had this coming!" He shouted.

He stormed off to his tent and I sighed. He had a point but he was also wrong to kill Jim.

"Someone needs to go talk to him." Dale said.

"I shall go." I said.

Shane wanted to protest but Rick stopped him. He looked at me and nodded. I nodded and then walked over to Daryl's tent.

"Daryl?" I asked.

"Whatddya want!?" He snapped.

I frowned and opened the tent. He scowled at me.

"You can be as angry as you would like but Jim is still a human! Rick was right to stop you but not to point a gun at your head! I know that we should kill him but unless he wishes it I shall not do so and neither shall anyone else!" I snapped.

He looked at me a bit surprised.

"Yeah I can get pissed off! And when I do it isn't pretty! Tread carefully Dixon!" I said.

I was a little hurt that he had snapped on me but I was not going to admit that. I walked away and it was decided we would go to the CDC. I would have expected Daryl to leave but he was coming with us. Morales and his family decided not to go.

"We have family elsewhere. We want to be with our own." His wife said.

"There won't be anyone to watch your backs." Shane said.

"We talked about it. We know the risks." Morales said.

We nodded and Rick gave them a gun and a half full box of ammunition.

"That box is half full." Rick said.

Morales thanked him and I said my good-byes.

"~You look out for Daryl Dixon. He looks at you differently from the others.~" He said in Spanish.

I nodded and bowed. However he hugged me and I couldn't help but smile. I got on my bike and followed behind the others. Morales honked and waved good-bye. The CDC was on the outside of Atlanta and we did not want to risk going through. However on the way we had to stop.

"Yall! It's Jim! It's bad." Jacquie said.

We pulled over and Glenn and Shane carried him outside and set him under a tree.

"Look…..another damn tree" He laughed weakly.

"You sure this is what you want?" Shane asked.

"I just want to be with my family." He whispered.

I knelt down and looked at him.

"Farewell Jim. It was an honor and privilege to have known you. Perhaps one day we shall meet again. If you meet my sisters….please tell them I will hold true to my word and live through this as long as I am able." I said.

He smiled a little and nodded. I smiled and placed a light kiss on his forehead. I looked at him one last time and whispered,

"Farewell."

I walked back down to my bike and Shane came to me.

"You alright?" He asked.

I looked at him and gave him a sad smile.

"I'll be alright. I was just hoping that…..maybe he would make it." I said.

He nodded and looked back over at the others.

"We all were. Sometimes we can't always save everyone we care for." He said.

I smirked.

"Only a nurse, doctor or cop could say that." I said.

He smiled a little and nodded. I looked up at the sky and said,

"Perhaps the CDC will finally be what we have all hoped for."

"Maybe."


	7. Every Man Feels

Chapter 7

As we reached the CDC the sun had begun to set. There were bodies everywhere.

"Alright, everyone move slowly and quietly. We don't know if they're still moving." Rick said.

We moved as fast as we dared to go and made it to the doors of the CDC. They were closed tightly. Rick banged on the door.

"Rick there's no one there!" Shane said.

"The camera! It moved!" Rick said.

I looked at the camera and then saw a walker. I took a knife from inside my vest and threw it into its head.

"Rick please!" I said.

As Shane pulled him away the doors opened. I looked inside and then pushed Carol and Sophia inside.

"Come on!"

We all went inside with some of us watching the door. I heard someone loading a gun. I turned quickly and a man came forward with a shotgun.

"Is anyone infected?" He asked.

"One of our group was. He didn't make it." Rick said.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"A chance." Rick answered.  
"That's asking an awful lot these days." He said.

"I know."

He looked at all of us and then back at Rick.

"If you have other things you better get them now. Once these doors close they will not open again." He said.

I ran and grabbed my deerskin knapsack and came back. The doors closed and the man introduced himself as Dr. Edwin Jenner. We followed him to an elevator.

"Doctors always packin' that much heat?" Daryl asked.

"I familiarized myself. You all look harmless enough. Except you. I'll have to keep an eye on you." Jenner said to Carl.

He smiled and I smirked. He led us down a hallway and to our rooms.

"Pretty basic. There's a wreck room down the hall that you kids might enjoy. Just don't plug in any of the video games. And when you folks shower go easy on the hot water." Jenner said.

Glenn looked at us.

"Hot showers?"

"That's what the man said!" T-dog said.

I smiled and ran into the nearest room. I immediately got into the shower. Being an outdoor girl I liked bathing in rivers and lakes…..but a hot shower…well there was no price on it. As soon as I got out I threw on fresh cloths and headed to dinner. On my way I stopped. I heard Daryl in there.

"I feel kinda bad."

"Why because you snapped at Prue?" T-dog asked.

"Hell no! 'Cause I let her keep me company! Ain't want no one round me! Don't need no one!" He snapped.

I opened the door and looked at him. T-dog was slowly looking from me to Daryl. I looked Daryl straight in the eyes.

"You can think what you wish! Hell maybe you don't need anyone…I sure know you will not have me for anything! Maybe the others were right. Maybe you really are heartless! So do what heartless men do and drink and bang women and whatever!" I snapped.

I refused to let him see any tears. However I knew they were there. T-dog walked forward to comfort me but I turned on my heel and ran back to my room. I passed Dale on the way. A few minutes after Dale knocked softly on my door.

"Prue?" He asked.

I didn't answer and he came in. I was sitting against the wall holding back tears. He came over and looked at me with concern.

"Prue what happened?" He asked.

I didn't really know how I should answer. I started to cry and Dale put his arm around my shoulders.

"Daryl…..he thinks so little of himself! I know not why!" I said.

"No one does. He's…a complicated man. But he is still a man." Dale said.

I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Every man has feelings whether they show them or not. And I saw you two talking that day. He looks at you differently from everyone else. You…like when I looked at my wife before she passed. Cancer. You treated him differently. You didn't judge him and you just stayed near him. I don't think he is used to that. I mean…..you didn't know his brother." Dale said.

I laughed a little. Shane had told me a little about Merle. Dale stood up and then looked at me.

"Are you coming to dinner?" He asked.

I shook my head. I didn't even want to look at Daryl.

"I'll get something later." I said.

He nodded and then left. I went to the wreck room. I smiled when I saw all the books. As I went forward and looked through them. I found one of the Lord of the Rings books and sat down.

I walked back to my room later and found someone already there. Daryl Dixon.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Came to apologize." He said.

I turned and looked at him. He stood up and walked closer to me.

"That old man told me what happened. I ain't too good at these things."

I smiled and shook my head.

"I am also sorry. I meant not to say the things I did." I said.

He smirked.

"Ye had every right and it ain't like they weren't true." He said.

I frowned.

"They weren't true. You are not heartless." I said.

He scowled.

"Ye can stop playing nice woman!"

I stood my ground and stared him down.

"I am not 'playing' nice! I like you Daryl. You are a good man. Why can you not see?" I asked.

He stood up and looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"Ye listen here woman! I ain't asking for your sympathy or yer company!" He snapped.

"Not what you said the other day at camp! Mind staying! Were tjose not your exact words?!" I snarled.

"Maybe I did then! Don't mean I mean it now!" He challenged.

"Prove it!"

"Come again!"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Prove it! Prove you don't care about anything! Prove that you're heartless! Hurt me go ahead!" I said.

What he did next….well let's say I did not expect it.


	8. You are just like HIM

Chapter 8

He pushed me up against the wall and started kissing me. When he pulled away I just stared at him.

"That enough proof for ya!?"

I didn't answer and left the room. I was stunned, no one had ever kissed me before. I walked out into the kitchen and found T-dog and Glenn there. Glenn was completely red in the face from drinking and T-dog was looking at him trying not to laugh. When I walked in he smiled at me.

"You okay there Prue?" He asked.

I smiled a little and nodded.

"Dale talked to Daryl. I have never ever seen a look like that on one of the Dixon brother's faces." He said.

I wasn't really paying attention. Daryl was still on my mind. I couldn't understand why. I ate and then decided to go and see him. I banged on the door and when he didn't answer I walked inside. He was lying on the bed passed out. There was a bottle of alcohol in his hand. I He would definitely be sick when he woke up. I sat down in a chair and waited. Sure enough he woke up and held his head in pain. I was guessing he drank more then he usually did. Apparently he didn't know I was there because I was pretty sure he never wanted me to hear what he said.

"Shoulda just kept kissing her." He moaned.

"I am NOT kissing you like that." I said.

I thought he would have hit the ceiling. He was so surprised to find me there. I didn't smile I just stared at him.

"Was my kissing so horrid that you had to try and forget it with alcohol?"

I motioned towards the bottle. He glared at me. I reached for the bottle and he yanked it away.

"Ain't finished with that." He slurred.

I narrowed my eyes and held his other arm back and grabbed the bottle.

"Yes you are!" I said firmly.

"Ye ain't my momma! Don't need ya neither!"

I rolled my eyes. I threw the bottle onto the bed.

"YOU KNOW WHAT FINE! YOU CAN GET DRUNK AND SIT ON YOUR SORRY ASS! I AM DONE TRYING TO CARE!" I shouted.

I turned to go but he grabbed my hand. I looked at him and tried to pull my hand away, but he wouldn't let go.

"Let go of me Dixon! I meant what I said!" I growled.

"Ye listen here woman! I ain't looking for pity or hate! Usually get it anyway! Yer different! Yer not like the others! Ye don't judge me." He said.

My eyes softened and I stopped fighting him.

"That's because I know how it feels to be judged. What it feels like to be misunderstood and hated! All my life I was judged. My sisters were the only ones who didn't. I never knew my real parents and I know now I never will. However that doesn't mean I am heartless. And you are not either. You shall not push me away. I will not allow it." I said.

His face inched closer to mine.

"I…..I like that yer different." He said.

My heart was pounding in my chest.

"I'm not all that different from Andrea." I said.

I was against the wall now and he was as close as he could get. I closed my eyes and he pressed my forehead against mine.

"Yer different from her. I like different." He breathed.

I could find no words to say. His arm snaked around my waist and held me tightly. I was not going anywhere. I slowly raised my hand to his face and stroked it with my thumb.

"Ye can push me away if ye want."He said.

"I should say the same."

He didn't pull away and he didn't push me away. I felt his hand take mine and hold it tight.

"Why ya douing this ta me?" He asked.

"I have done nothing. Everyone feels. Even you." I whispered.

He turned away and he picked up the bottle and drank. I looked down and clenched my fists in anger as I came to realize what Daryl wanted.

"You only wanted me for sex didn't you?" I said.

"What!?"

I looked up and saw a confused look on his face.

"Why would you speak such words to me!? You are just like _**him**_!" I said.

Before he could say anything I tore from the room.

"PRUE!"

I ignored him and I ran into someone. I looked up to find Shane there. I stood up and hugged him.

"Prue what….

I cried into his shoulder and he hesitantly put his arms around me.

"What happened?" He asked.

I didn't answer. He led me to my room and sat me down.

"You alright?" He asked.

I shook my head. I looked at him and saw three scratches on his neck. I stood up and went to the bathroom and got a washcloth wet with warm water. I walked back over and placed it on his neck.

"I do NOT wish to know." I said.

"I don't wanna tell." He said.

I smiled a little and so did he. Shane was a good…..friend. My eyes widened. For the first time I had a friend. I took some herbs from my bag and looked at him.

"This might sting." I said.

"What's it for?" He asked.

"So the scratches are not as visible tomorrow. That way people won't ask what happened." I said.

I placed them on his neck and he cringed a bit.

"Well you are certainly stronger then I thought." I said.

He laughed and then looked at me.

"Thanks Prue. You sure you don't want to talk?" He asked.

I sighed and looked down. He put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Alright. I'll trust you. Know that my trust is not given. You shall be a first." I said.


	9. Friends

Chapter 9

"When I was in high school…..well as I have said I didn't have any friends. But what was worse is that I was taken advantage of. In every way." I said.

She said nothing. He waited for me to go on.

"No one was there for me. I never told my sisters because they would have killed him. And my parents were dead and I knew not who my birth parents were, so I kept it to myself. But now I am unable to trust anyone. You are the first friend I have ever had."I explained.

He smiled a bit and nodded.

"I don't really see what this has to do with Daryl." He said.

I took a deep breath.

"Daryl…..I have feelings for him. Feelings I have not had for someone in many years. And when we were alone everything came back. Everything that man did to me. I couldn't take it. I ran away like a child. A 5 year old child." I said.

Shane was silent before taking my hand and looking at me.

"I don't know you very well….but I know you're strong. I also know you bring the best out in people despite what they say or who they are. Like how you stood up for Daryl that day. You're special. You're different from others. You understand him." Shane said.

I thought for a minute. I smiled and nodded.

"You're right Shane."

He smiled.

"If you ever need anything. You know where to find me." He said.

"On your back?"

He glared at me and I laughed. Then I stood up and walked to Daryl's room. I knocked on the door and he answered.

"Um…..hi." I said.

He raised his eyebrow. I bit my bottom lip nervously.

"Look I just wanted to say I am really sorry about before. I er….had a bad experience with someone several years ago and well I never really got over it. And I…really like you." I said.

He looked at me. Just looked at me.

"You're still hung-over." I said.

He shrugged and I shook my head.

"Promise you won't hurt me."

He nodded and I rushed forward, placed my hands on either side of his face and kissed him. He kicked the door shut and pulled me inside. I pushed him back onto the bed and fell down on top of him. I pulled away and looked at him.

"Just so you know….I am very hard to get." I whispered.

He smirked.

"Not when I get through with ya." He said.

I smiled and stood up. He jumped up and followed me.

"Ye can't come in here kiss me like that and then leave." He said.

I turned and pulled his lips to mine and then back out of the room and shut the door. I turned around and smirked.

"And so the games begin." I whispered.


	10. I promised them!

Chapter 10

I walked out into the kitchen the next morning and found Glenn seated at the table. I smiled.

"I remember my first hang over. It's a bitch." I said.

"Never ever, ever, ever let me drink again." He moaned.

I smiled and Jacquie rubbed his shoulders. I smiled at Shane as he walked in and he smiled and nodded. T-dog had a towel over his shoulder and a frying pan in his hands. He was making eggs. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Prue! You want some eggs!?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded. I looked over at Shane's neck and smiled small when I saw my herbs had done their job. Daryl came in and I smiled at him. I saw a very small smile on his face when he looked at me. His eyes however were where the true smile was. I looked over at Glenn who now had his head on the table. Dale came in and looked at Glenn and then at me. I started to laugh and Dale smiled and shook his head. Andrea came in next and my smile faded. She was still haunted by what happened to Amy. I stood up and walked over to her. She looked at me with dead eyes. I put my hand on her arm to show her I understood, but she walked away and I sighed and looked down.

"Hey doc I hate to attack you with questions first thing…." Dale started.

Jenner smiled.

"But you will anyway." He answered.

"We didn't come here for the eggs." Shane said.

Jenner sighed and led us into a room full of computers.

"VI do a playback of TS19." Jenner said.

The large monitor turned on and a human brain was shown.

"Is that a brain?" Carl asked.

"An extraordinary one. VI playback first event."

Jenner showed us how the infection killed and then re-started the brain stem. The only problem was there was no cure and they still knew not what it was.

"Doc I hate to ask but what happens when the clock hits zero?" Dale asked.

"The generator runs out of fuel."

"And then?" Rick asked.

"VI explain."

"When the time runs down station wide decontamination will occur."

That worried me. I looked at Rick and he shook his head. He, Shane, Glenn and T-dog went to find the generators and some more fuel. I went to the kitchen and found a bottle of Vodka. I started to chug it and then someone stopped me. I looked over and saw Jacquie there. I looked at her and raised my eyebrow.

"What else could decontamination mean Jacquie? I think we all know what it means." I said.

"Maybe we're wrong." She said.

"Jacquie….."

I hugged her and then I went back to my room and grabbed my things. I hooked my sword and dagger to my belt and took my quiver and bow. I put my pistol in the holster at my waist and grabbed my bag. I walked back into the computer room and looked at Dale. I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder. Daryl came into the room with his things and then T-dog, Rick, Shane and Glenn came back. The others soon followed.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Found the generators and a lot of empty fuel cans." Glenn said.

I looked at Jenner slowly.

"What is decontamination?" I asked.

"The entire building shuts itself down and then H.I.T's."

"H.I.T's?" Rick repeated.

Jenner didn't answer.

"VI define!" I said.

"H.I.T's a high-impulse thermo baric fuel-air explosive consists of a two-stage aerosol ignition which produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration then any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen between 5,000 and 6,000 degrees and is used when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired."

"It sets the air on fire. No pain, an end to suffering." Jenner said.

I looked at him in disbelief. Rick looked at Lori.

"Lori go and get our things! NOW! We're getting out of here." Rick said.

However I watched Jenner close the door. I snapped. I lunged forward and grabbed him.

"You open those damn doors now!" I snarled.

"Prue calm down!"

Shane and Rick pulled me back. Daryl grabbed an axe and started to hack away at the door.

"Jenner we don't want this!" Rick said.

"Yes you do. You said so last night. You said it was only a matter of time before everyone you loved died." Jenner said.

I put my hand over my face.

"I had to keep hope alive." Rick said.

I sighed and then grabbed another axe and ran at the door. I hit them as hard as I could.

"Those doors are designed to with stand a rocket launcher." Jenner said.

Daryl turned and ran at him.

"Yeah well yer head ain't!" He said.

He was about to hit Jenner with the axe but everyone ran forward to stop him. I gave the axe to T-dog and walked over to Carol and Sophia. I put my hands on Carol's shoulder and glared at Jenner.

"You can't keep us here like this." Carol said.

"Wouldn't it be kinder…..to sit here and hold your loved ones until the clock runs down?" He asked.

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this." Carol cried.

I squeezed her shoulders and Shane went forward with a gun. My eyes widened.

"SHANE NO!"

He screamed and then started to shoot the computers. Rick ran forward and fought him until he was on the ground.

"Are you done now?" Rick asked.

"Yeah man. I guess we all are." He said.

I walked over and knelt down beside him.

"There is still hope." I whispered.

He shook his head and looked away. I sighed and then stood up and ran to the door. I started to punch at it and kick it.

"I PROMISED THEM! I SWORE I WOULD SURVIVE!" I screeched.

I fell to the ground with tears coming down my face. Daryl came over and picked me up and held me close.


	11. RUN!

Chapter 11

As he held onto me I started to calm down. I heard Jenner sating something to Rick. Then the doors opened. I gasped and Daryl grabbed my hand and pulled me along. When we reached the top Daryl started to hack away at the windows with Rick. T-dog ran forward with a chair but nothing was working. Then Carol came forward.

"Rick I might have something that will work."

"Carol I don't think a nail file is gonna do it." Shane said.

She held out a grenade.

"What else do you keep in there?" I asked.

She smiled and then Rick went over and pulled the pin.

"OH SHIT!"

Daryl jumped in front of me and covered me with his body as I held onto Sophia and Carol. Then he pulled me forward we ran out of the building.

"WALKERS!"

I drew my sword and cut off the heads of the walkers I saw. Daryl threw me into his truck and then covered me again. I squeezed my eyes shut and grabbed his hand. I heard the explosion and felt Daryl squeeze my hand. I felt him move and then he spoke.

"It's over."

I sat up and looked at what was once the CDC. I hid my face in Daryl's chest and took a deep breath. I felt him arm go around me.

"Yer alright." He whispered.

I looked at him and kissed him. When I pulled away I held onto him.

"Thank you Daryl. You saved my life."

He didn't say anything. I smiled a little and then got out of the truck. He grabbed me and turned me around and crashed his lips to mine. I wound my arms tightly around his neck and returned the kiss full force. That kiss told me everything I needed to know. Daryl cared about me, I now knew this was true. As we separated he held my face in his hands.

"I ain't never gonna let nothing hurt ya." He whispered.

There was nothing for me to say. I gave him another kiss and then walked over to Rick. It was decided we would head to Fort Benning. Daryl was leaving his truck to save gas and taking his brother's motorcycle. I still had mine and so with everyone crammed into the Grime's care or the RV and Daryl and I on motorcycles we set off.

Along the way we came to a traffic jam on the high way. What was worse was that the RV broke down.

"Shit."

It needed a new hose.

"Look around. We are sure to find something around here." I said.

Rick nodded. We all split up into groups. I went inside the RV and found Andrea trying to assemble her gun. I sat down.

"It's harder than it looks right?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I remember when I tried it. I had to have my sister do it for me." I laughed.

She smiled a little. At least it was a start. I wanted to cheer her up, drive her mind away from Amy. Dale had told me she wanted to stay in the CDC and die. I did not want to lose her. We sat there in silence until I saw something out the window. My eyes widened and I touched Andrea's hand. She looked at me. I held my fingers to my lips and looked out the window. We got down on the floor and shut ourselves in the bathroom. She looked at me with plain fear in her eyes. I took her hand and I looked up. Dale was looking at us. I gave him a thumbs up and then something dropped. I squeezed my eyes shut. Then a walker started to try and get in. I covered Andrea's mouth so she wouldn't scream and took out my knife. I let the walker get it's head through the door and then stabbed the knife through its temple. I looked at Andrea.

"Stay here and stay down."

She nodded and I slowly went over to the window. I waited patiently and then heard a scream. Sophia. I saw 2 walkers chase her into the woods. I ran forward and followed. Apparently Rick was also following. We ran forward and I found Sophia. Rick found us later. I picked her up and ran with Rick. We stopped at a river.

"Prue I'm going to lead them away. Wait 2 minutes and then head back to the high way." Rick said.

I nodded and Sophia and I hid in a little hole. Rick was splashing at the walkers. I held Sophia tightly and waited. We slowly came out and I started to lead her back to the high way. Well that was before 5 more walkers came. I ran and then looked at her.

"Sophia listen carefully. I need you to keep going! Here take this."

I handed her my knife. I kissed her forehead and then turned around I closed my eyes and focused as I drew my sword. I opened my eyes and jumped up. I brought my sword down on one walker and then kicked another. I swung around and stabbed another and decapitated the fourth. I took out an arrow and shoved it through the last. I headed back up to the high way. When I got back Andrea hugged me.

"You scared the shit outta me!" She said.

I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her.

"PRUE!"

I was yanked away from Andrea and Shane hugged me.

"Don't you ever do that again! You are one of my greatest friends! If I lost you and Rick…"

I hugged him and then I was pulled out of his arms. This time I was met by the blue eyes of Daryl Dixon.

"Daryl…."

"Shut up."

He pulled my lips to his.


	12. Works out for Me

Chapter 12

Carol was distraught and it was very understandable. I walked into the RV that night to see her. Daryl and Andrea had gone down the high way to see if they could find any sign of Sophia. I sat down across from her. She looked at me with a tear streaked face.

"I may not know what it's like to lose a daughter….but I understand losing family. I WILL find her. I swear to you I will find your daughter. It is my fault she did not get back. I told her to run. I should have kept her with me. I am so sorry Carol." I said.

"It isn't your fault. It's no one's fault. You tried and that's more then I can ask. And you still intend to look. Thank you Prue." She said.

I smiled a little and nodded. I heard Andrea's voice and ran outside. I ran straight into Daryl's arms and kissed him. He pulled away and hugged me. I looked over at Andrea.

"You didn't find her." I said.  
She shook her head sadly and I sighed.

"We will! I know we will. She will be alright." I said.

And yet in the back of my mind there was a small voice of doubt. As much as I tried to push it out I could not. T-dog had cut his arm open on a car and I did not have enough of the one herb that could help. It kept it from becoming infected….for now. I walked over to Rick and Shane.

"How are we splitting up to look for Sophia?" I asked.

"There won't be any splitting up. We're all going out. Except for Dale and T-dog." Rick answered.

I nodded and then walked over to Daryl.

"Hey hot stuff." I said.

He turned and gave me a half smile. I frowned a little.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head. I smirked knowing that Daryl was not used to having…well a sort of relationship. I lightly touched his arm and I felt him shiver. Okay that turned me on. Suddenly her turned around and kissed me. It was the best kiss I had ever experienced….well until Glenn ruined it.

"Hey lovebirds! Let's go." He said.

I groaned in frustration and Daryl glared in his direction. I laughed and took his hand.

"Come on." I said.

He nodded and we walked into the woods with the others. I heard Shane get a bit stressed with Carl. I fell back and looked at Shane.

"What?" He asked.

"What's going on with you and Carl?" I asked.

He shook his head. I frowned. I was not going to let him pull away like that.

"Fine do not speak of it. However I will not let you pull away from this group. You are the first friend I have ever had. I refuse to lose you." I said firmly.

Before he could say anything further or argue I walked back over to Daryl. We came across a tent. Rick and Carol went forward a little while Daryl searched the tent. He came back out shaking his head before we heard church bells ring through the air.

"Someone's ringing those church bells." Glenn said.

"Could be ringing them herself!" Shane said.

We ran towards the sound and came to the church.

"Rick she can't be ringing those bells." Shane said.

However Rick had already started to run forward. We had no choice but to follow him. We burst through the doors of the church and found three walkers. After we had finished with them Daryl walked forward.

"SOPHIA!" He shouted.

I walked up and put my hand on his arm. He looked at the cross.

"Yo J.C…..you taking requests?" He asked.

I laughed at that. He smiled a little at me and then the bells began to ring again. I ran outside with the others. The bells were on a timer. I sighed in defeat and kicked the side of the church.

"Damn it!"

I walked around and sat down on a tombstone. Rick walked over to me. Shane and Daryl were too busy arguing.

"This is not the end. We will find her Prue." He said.

I nodded.

"I know."

He put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. He offered me a small smile and I smiled a little. We walked back to the others and Daryl put his arm around me.

"Ye 'kay?" He asked.

I nodded and leaned against him.

"I'm gonna go back in for a bit." Carol said.

Daryl started to walk inside with them but I did not. He looked at me.

"Ye alright?"

"I uh…..I don't go inside churches. Unless there is something to kill inside." I said.

He nodded and then came back and stood next to me. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you not religious?" I asked.

He snorted.

"Hell no!"

Well this worked out perfectly in my favor.


	13. Zorro

Chapter 13

When everyone had come out of the church we gathered around.

"Shane and I are going to stay and looked around some more." Rick said.

"Split the group? Ya sure?" Daryl asked.

"I wanna go too." Carl said.

Lori looked at him.

"Sophia is my friend. I want to help find her." He said.

Lori nodded slowly and hugged him.

"When did you get so grown up?" She said.

I smiled and walked over to Shane. He half smiled.

"Shane I need to talk to you before you leave, or well before I head back up to the high way." I said.

He nodded and looked at Rick.

"Give me a second."

Rick nodded and I walked away with him.

"Shane you have to know…..a lot of people in this group…..think very little of you." I whispered.

He looked at the ground for a minute and then back at me.

"And what do you think Prue?" He asked.

"Shane I don't believe them. I have no reason nor have I ever thought anything like that of you. You are my best friend and you actually understand me. We all have mistakes under our belts but that is what makes us human." I said.

He smiled and I smiled back and hugged him.

"I shall never think so little of you. You have my word." I said.

I pulled away and then walked back to Daryl. I smiled at him and he gave me a small smile. I sighed and looked down.

"Ye alright?" He asked.

I looked at him.

"Nothing it's just…I feel like you don't trust me." I said.

I walked over to Carol and Lori. Lori looked at me with concern.

"You alright honey?" She asked.

I shrugged and she rubbed my back a little. Carol put her hand on my shoulder and I smiled at them. We kept on walking until we heard a gunshot.

"SHANE!"

I started to run forward but Andrea stopped me.

"Prue calm down! Maybe it was just a walker." Andrea said.

I thought this through for a few seconds and then Lori voiced my thoughts.

"We all know if it was just o9ne walker they would not risk a bullet. They would do it quietly."

I nodded.

"Shouldn't they have met up with us by now? Maybe we should go back." Carol said.

"No point running around these woods chasing echoes." Daryl said.

\ I sighed. I knew he was right, but in my heart something told me he was wrong. That something horrible had happened.

"So what do we do?" Glenn asked.

"What we been doing. Beat the bush for Sophia and get back to the high way." Daryl said.

I nodded and we walked on. The look on Lori's face told me she felt the same way I did. I put mu hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure everything is alright. Maybe it was someone else." I said.

She gave me a small smile and nodded. I knew she wanted to believe me but that she couldn't. We heard a scream and I realized Andrea was not with us.

"ANDREA!"

I was running towards her screams when a woman came up on a horse. Wielding a baseball bat she hit the walker and it flew backwards.

"Lori?! Lori Grimes!?"  
"Yes that's me!" Lori said.  
"You need to come with me! There's been an accident! Carl's been shot!"

My eyes widened and Lori took off her bag and walked over to the woman.

"Whoa! We don't know this girl! Ye can't get on that horse!" Daryl said.

"Rick said you had others! Up at the high way! Near that big traffic jam!" She said.

"Yeah." Glenn said.

"Back track two miles. There's a mailbox. Name's Greene! HEY YA!"

She galloped away and I looked at Daryl.

"We have to hurry!" I said.

He nodded and we all hurried back to the high way. Dale met us there.

"Hey where are the others?" He asked.

"Rick, Shane and Carl stayed behind to look more. Then this chick comes out of nowhere like Zorro on a horse and takes Lori." Glenn said.

"And you let her?!" Dale asked.

"Ain't dumb outta my ass old man! Rick sent her." Daryl said.

"Carl was shot." I said.

I ran after Daryl and then I saw T-dog. He looked like hell. I ran over to him.

"T-dog?" I asked.

I felt his forehead and gasped.

"Goddess Hecate!"

He didn't say anything. I turned and ran to the others.

"I have to get T-dog to that Greene place!" I said.

"Like hell!" Daryl said.

"T-dog will die if I don't!" I said.

He walked over to me.

"I don't like ya going on yer own!" He said.

I narrowed my eyes.

"How do I know you truly care!?" I challenged.

He grabbed me roughly and kissed me. In front of everyone. When he pulled away I was dumbstruck.

"'Cause yer my woman!" He said.

I looked at the others from then corner of my eye. They were all frozen in shock. I took this to my advantage and kissed Daryl passionately. Knotting my fingers in his hair and pulling him closer. That is until someone cleared their throat. I reluctantly pulled away and put my hands on Daryl's face.

"Trust me Daryl. I know what I am doing." I said.

He sighed and nodded. Giving me one last kiss I turned to Glenn.

"You are coming with me." I said.

"Why me!? Why is it always me!?"

"Because I can't take T-dog on my bike. He is too weak. If you take Carol's Cherokee he would be safer." I said.

He nodded and we took off.


	14. Dark Red

Chapter 14

As soon as we got to the farm I rushed T-dog to the door and knocked frantically. The woman on the horse answered the door and helped T-dog inside. Glenn went in as well. I walked upstairs and found Rick and Lori with Carl and an elderly man.

"Where is Shane?" I asked.

"He went to the High School to get things Hershel needs for Carl's surgery." Lori said.

A boulder had just been dropped on my head. I walked over to the window and punched my fist through it. My eyes widened and I looked at Hershel.

"I uh…..I'm sorry about that. I'll fix it." I stammered.

"It is understandable miss. Your husband is out there….."

"Husband?! No! No, no, no! He isn't,…..We…..ohhh!"

I walked out onto the porch and took a deep breath. I knew I liked Daryl more than any man I had ever known. However I did feel something for Shane. I knew it was nothing compared to what I felt for Daryl…but there was still something. I saw a truck pull up and Shane get out.

"S…Sh…..SHANE!"

I ran forward and threw my arms around him.

"I thought you were dead!" I said.

He put his arms tightly around me and then told the others of Otis's death. He gave Hershel the supplies and they ran inside. I pulled away a bit and looked at him. He had scratches all over him. Some were bleeding pretty bad. His eyes bothered me. They looked haunted and scared. I put my hand on his face and then put my arms back around him and rested my head on his chest.

"I do not wish to know what happened. All I care about is that you are back and you are safe." I whispered.

"Why were you so worried? I always come back Prue. You know that." He said.

"I know. But you're my friend. I will always worry."

He pulled my face up to look at him.

"You're a good woman Prue." He said.

I smiled and then put my head back against his chest. After a while Carl's surgery was over. I ran inside with Shane.

"That boy is something else." I whispered.

"Like his dad." Shane said.

I smiled and looked at Rick. He was paler than a sheet. He had given Carl his blood to help save his life. He smiled back and nodded. I took Shane to the bathroom and sat him down. I looked at his cuts. He hadn't been bitten or scratched. I took off his shirt and I took care of the cuts so they wouldn't get infected like T-dog.

"Why are you so good? I mean to everyone?" He asked.

I looked at him.

"I don't really know. I guess that I don't want to become the man that….well yeah. I am not a very good person believe me." I said.

"Prue look at me."

I looked up. He put his hand on my face and pulled my lips to his. I should pull away I knew I should. And yet I couldn't. I found myself kissing him back and running my hands down his chest. I moved closer to him until I was on top of him. Then Daryl's face popped into my head. I immediately jumped back and shook my head.

"Shane I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I said.

"I'm not sorry." He said.

I shook my head again.

"I can't do this. I'm with Daryl. I cannot do this to him." I said.

Shane looked down and then threw on his shirt and walked away.

"Shane I….."

He wouldn't listen. I sighed and walked back out onto the porch. I don't why I had done it. But I knew I had to make it right.

The next morning I heard Daryl's motorcycle. I ran outside and as soon as I saw him I ran to him. I smashed my lips to his and kissed him hard. He wound his arms around me and kissed me back. This time when someone cleared their throat he just gave them the finger and kissed me harder.

When we finally separated I looked at him seriously.

"Daryl I need to talk to you. Please promise me you will try and be calm." I said.

He nodded slowly and I led him over to the RV. I sat him down and took a deep breath.

"Shane kissed me…and I kissed him back." I said.

The calm look on his face immediately was replaced by one of pure hatred and rage. I knew I had to explain myself quickly.

"I realized what I was doing and I stopped! I do not love Shane! Okay!?" I said.

"Ye expect me to believe ya!?" He snarled.

I glared at him.

"BECAUSE I HAVE FALLEN FOR YOU!" I shouted.

I didn't wait for the response. I ran out of the RV and across the yard towards the house. I bumped into the woman.

"You alright?" She asked.

The look on my face said it all. She nodded and pulled me into the house and sat me down.

"My name is Maggie by the way. Maggie Greene. And you're Prue." She said.

I looked up and nodded. She smiled.

"Your people speak highly of you. Your friend Glenn told me about how you met. Sword and everything." She said with a smile.

I gave her a sad smile. She looked at the ground.

"Told me about you and the redneck." She whispered.

I snapped. The mention of Daryl made my blood boil. I gripped the arms of the chair and started to shake with anger.

"Prue?" Maggie asked.

"Maggie I need you to get me outside. Before I hurt someone." I said in a strained voice.

She nodded and quickly led me outside. I grabbed my weapons and ran into the woods. I came to a small clearing with a running stream. I leaned up against a tree and sank to the ground. Tears of sorrow and rage fell from my eyes. My eyes tended to change color depending on how strong of an emotion I felt. Only once had they turned a dark red. I didn't want to know what color they were now. I heard a rustle of leaves and I jumped up and notched an arrow in the bow string. I sank to the ground so I could be as hidden as possible. A buck came walking into view. At that moment I decided that maybe I could get back at Daryl. By showing him up as the strongest, the toughest and the greatest one of the group between us. I smirked and shot the buck in the neck. It fell to the ground and I grabbed it.

As I dragged it onto the farm Rick and Shane came running into view.

"Prue where were you!?" Rick asked.

"Does the buck not tell you?" I laughed.

They saw the buck and smiled. They helped me get it back and then I threw my things up into a tree and climbed up. I fell asleep with Daryl on my mind. How much I really did….love him.


	15. Reunion and Realization

Chapter 15

I always felt good about the day when I woke up in a tree. However today when the first thing my eyes saw was Daryl Dixon…it was not the greatest start. I jumped down from the tree and landed directly behind him. As he turned around he jumped a little. I smirked and avoided his gorgeous ice blue eyes.

_No! Stop thinking that!_

I walked over to T-dog who was finally out and about.

"Sup Prue!" he said.

I smiled and nodded and his smile faded.

"What happened to your eyes?" He asked.

I raised a hand to my face and then ran to the RV and looked at myself in the side mirror. My eyes widened. They were that dark red color. I clenched my fist and set my face. I walked back over to T-dog.

"Sometimes my eyes change color. Nothing like a neon purple or anything but it only happens when I have a very strong emotion." I explained.

T-dog's eyes darted from me to Daryl and then he nodded.

"So I'ma guess you are pissed off at Daryl. Am I right?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Damn straight."

He laughed a little and I ate some breakfast. After that I decided to go out and look for Sophia.

"I'ma take a horse up here." Daryl said.

I stole a glance and found him looking at me. I quickly looked away and then grabbed my weapons and left. I felt horrid. I knew what I had done and I knew I more than likely had no right to be upset. However I supposed that my anger came from the fact that Daryl did not seem to feel the same for me as I did for him. I shook these feelings away and came to a set of houses. I notched an arrow and walked forward slowly. As I searched through the houses I found only 3 walkers. It was the last house that was important. I walked inside and into the kitchen. There was a can of food freshly opened.

"Sophia!?" I called out.

There was no answer. I tried again.

"Sophia it's me! It's Prue! If you are here please come out! Sophia!?" I called.

I heard footsteps from the other room. As I came around the corner I dropped my bow.

"Sophia!"

"Prue!"

I rushed forward and took the little girl in my arms. I checked to see if she had been bitten or scratched. Thankfully none of the above.

"Sophia are you alright?! Oh my goddess we have all been so worried." I said.

She started to cry a little and I picked her up. I grabbed my bow and then with Sophia I made my way back to the farm.

"CAROL!"

As soon as I set foot on the farm I called for her. She came running out and I set Sophia down and she ran to her mother. The reunion of a lost child with her mother brought the biggest smile to my face. It made me realized that I truly did love Daryl and that I was wrong. Rick came over and hugged me.

"Thank you Prue. Thank you for everything you have done." He said.

I smiled and pat him on the back.

"This group is all I have. I will do anything and everything to keep you all safe. Is Daryl back yet? I need to set something right." I asked.

Rick shook his head. He looked worried.

"He should have been back by now." He said.

"Then I am going out to look for him."

Lori, Maggie, Andrea, and T-dog came up.

"What's going on?" Andrea asked.

"I am going out to look for Daryl. He should have been back and he has no reason to be out there looking for Sophia anymore. And I have to make sure he is still safe. I made a horrible mistake and I must mend it. Try not to stop me for I am going. I shall return." I said.

I started to walk away but T-dog grabbed my arm.

"Then I am going to. Friends gotta stick together." He said.

I smiled and nodded. Glenn and Shane came up.

"I'm going too. That mistake was more my fault then yours." Shane said.

I did not smile but I nodded.

"I'll go. Four people are better. Safety in numbers." Glenn said.

I nodded and Andrea promised to keep watch. I took my pistol and handed it to her.

"If anything tries to harm our people…..use my pistol." I said.

She smiled and hugged me tightly. Without anymore hesitation I set out with Glenn, Shane and T-dog. Something in my heart told me I needed to hurry. With the map Hershel had provided I found the place Daryl had been. There were horse hoof tracks leading up near a sort of ravine. I looked over and my heart stopped.

"DARYL!"

I did not think about anything but him as I quickly and carefully made my way down. Shane, T-dog and Glenn followed. I knelt down beside Daryl and gasped. There was an arrow protruding from his side.

"Daryl please! Please look at me!" I begged.

"Prue?" He whispered.

I put my hands on his face.

"Yes it's me. Oh goddess Daryl I thought…..I….."

Glenn put his hand on my shoulder.

"Prue there is no way we'll be able to move him. Not by ourselves." He said.

"Then you go back. I'll stay until your return." I said.

"Prue no!" Shane protested.

I looked at him seriously.

"Shane I know how you feel. You have made things right…but I have not. I refuse to leave him. I…I love him." I said.

They looked at me with wide eyes. Well Shane and T-dog did. Glenn smiled small and nodded.

"Okay Prue. But promise you'll be alright." He said.

I took his hand and gave it a friendly squeeze.

"I promise."

They nodded and Shane looked at me once more. I could see the same haunted look in his eyes.

"Shane…you are one of the greatest friends I have ever had. Trust me…I know what I am doing." I said softly.

He did not smile but he nodded. He stood up and they left. I returned my attention to Daryl. The arrow had not hit any major organs or anything to serious. However I had nothing to stitch it up with. The one time I thought I wouldn't require my bag.

"Damn you Prue. I am such a fool." I cursed.

Daryl opened his eyes a little.

"Prue….thought it was a dream…..Ya being here." He whispered.

I smiled sadly and tears came down my face.

"I am so sorry Daryl. For what I did. I was so stupid. So stupid." I said.

He smirked a little.

"Ain't gonna say ya wasn't stupid bout it. But yer making it right now." He said softly.

I smiled a little and then looked at his side. I had to get the arrow out, else it would become infected.

"Daryl…I have to remove the arrow." I said.

"Shit….."

I took his hand and squeezed it. I wrapped my hand around the arrow and looked at him.

"Ready?" I asked.

He nodded and I held my breath as I quickly pulled out the arrow.

"SON OF A…"

"Shhh! I know! I know!" I said.

I wasn't going to use his filthy shirt to bind his wound. I tore off some of my shirt and wrapped it around him. My middle was exposed but I truly didn't care. I was in good shape and it was helping Daryl. He was breathing hard and I took his hand and held it tightly. He opened his eyes and looked into mine. I saw a smile play on his lips.

"Yer eyes…"

"What color are they?" I asked.

He raised a hand to my face.

"Green. Not dark but not too bright." He said.

I smiled.

"My eyes change color when an emotion I feel is very strong." I explained.

"What green mean?"

I hesitated.

"I love you Daryl." I whispered.

I waited for him to pull his hand back and get angry. I knew I deserved it for what I had done. However his hand stayed on my cheek and I opened my eyes and looked at him. A mixture of shock and love was on his face.

"Daryl?"

"Ain't never had no one say they care…let alone love me." He said quietly.

I put my free hand on the side of his face. I leaned over and kissed him lightly. When I pulled away I whispered,

"I love you Daryl Dixon. And I will never leave you."

I heard him catch his breath before saying,

"I love ya Prue."


	16. Lead me home

Chapter 16

I cannot remember when I a bigger smile appeared on my face. I should have realized sooner. He only ever truly smiled for me, laughed for me. I was the only one he ever let his guard down around.

"Daryl….That whole thing with Shane….I am so sorry. I know not why I kissed him back. He is my friends, the first one I have ever had, and I care for him. However I do not love him. I think now you know that." I said.

He nodded and then Glenn and T-dog returned. They tossed down a rope and I grabbed it and twisted it around my wrist. I made sure I had a good grip on Daryl and then they pulled us up while I somewhat climbed. When we were safely at the top of the cliff T-dog helped me get him back to the farm.

Rick, Andrea, Shane and Dale came running over.

"What happened?!" Rick asked.

I looked at Shane.

"Did you not tell them?" I asked.

"He said that was what he was going to do." Glenn said.

I glared at him and then T-dog and I carried him the rest of the way to the house. Hershel stitched up his side and I cleaned him up a little. Lori, Carol, Beth, Patricia and Maggie had made a big dinner for all of us. I didn't want to leave Daryl but they insisted that I get something to eat. I gave in and went down to eat with the others. It was awkwardly quiet.

"Does uh….anyone play guitar? Dale found a sweet one up on the high way. Come on someone has to play." Glenn said.

"Otis did." Patricia said.

"Yes he did and he played very well." Hershel added.

I looked at Shane and something in his eyes made me feel uneasy. Something didn't add up. I looked down and saw Maggie slip Glenn a note. I smiled to myself and then went upstairs to see Daryl. Carol had brought him food. I walked inside and he seemed to be asleep. I smiled softly and then sat down on the edge of the bed. I looked at him and smiled. When asleep he looked so peaceful. It reminded me of how the world was before all of this, that there was still hope left. I took a deep breath and said what I knew I would never say while he was awake.

"Before I met you Daryl…..well I was not like I am now. Yes I am kind…..but there was more kindness and compassion in me before. Now most of who I am is a strong but un-trusting woman. It was taken away from me. I only ever told Shane because I thought…..well he was a good man then. I wanted so much to tell you. I knew not how. I was raped by a man I trusted and thought to be my friend. I never told my sisters for they would have certainly killed him. I had no friends and my adoptive parents were gone…..I kept it all inside. That night at the CDC when I ran…My mind wondered to what that man did. I am so sorry. I know you would never hurt me in any way. And I would never hurt you. I will never leave you and I will always be there. You saw me for who I was. I love you Daryl Dixon and I always will." I whispered.

I leaned down and kissed him softly before standing up and leaving the room. As I walked outside I heard arguing out by the camp. I slowly crept over and heard Dale and Shane.

"None of this would have happened if you would just realize that both Lori and Prue are with someone." Dale said.

"This is not your business Dale." Shane hissed.

"I saw you turn your gun on Rick! Lori would never forgive you, and if you ever did that to Daryl Prue would most definitely kill you. You had him in your sights and would have shot if I hadn't been there." Dale said.

"You think that's the kind of man I am? Well let's say I am. Let's say I would shoot Rick, my best friend, what do you think I'm gonna do to a man who can't mind his own business that I don't even like?" He said.

The venom and aggression in his voice sent shivers up my spine. This was not the Shane I knew, no this man was cruel and heartless. If he wanted something he would do whatever it took to get it…..and remove whatever and whoever would get in the way. I heard Shane walk off and then I went to Dale. He looked at me and smiled trying to hide what had happened.

"I heard. Is it true? All of it?" I asked.

Dale's smile fell and he nodded.

"He isn't the man you thought he was. Keep an eye on Daryl. Don't trust Shane and be careful." He said.

He walked to the RV and I looked in the direction that Shane had walked off. I wished not to believe it. However I knew what I had heard. A few tears slid down as I accepted that Shane was slipping away. I let my legs carry me away. Hoping they would lead me to comfort.

"Goddess of love and compassion lead me to safety. Lead me home." I whispered.

I walked absentmindedly into the house, up the stairs and into the room with Daryl. The moon was shining through the window. I looked at the sleeping man before me. His muscular chest rising and falling and his face at a calm. I opened the window slightly. I looked back at Daryl and made my way across the room. I lay down on the bed and propped myself up on my elbow. That was when Daryl slowly woke up.


	17. I Trust You

Chapter 17

"What're ye doing in here?"

I looked out the window.

"Thinking." I answered.

He said nothing and I looked at him. His beautiful blue eyes had a strange look. I raised an eyebrow.

"I heard ya. When ye thought I was sleeping." He murmured.

I sighed and rested my head on the pillow and looked at him.

"I may be brave, strong and deadly….but when it comes to my feelings…..I am a coward." I whispered.

He shook his head and put his callused hand on my face.

"Yer human. Ain't nothing wrong with that." He breathed.

I closed my eyes and covered his hand with mine. I stroked his hand gently and moved a little bit closer. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He had a small smile.

"Yer eyes…they're blue. Real deep dark blue. What's that mean?" He asked.

For once I knew not.

"I know not. They've never been that color. Only dark red, that green color, brown, hazel and golden." I said.

"What do ye feel?" He asked.

I closed my eyes and thought. Being there with him, having him touch me so gently. I felt safe, but most of all I felt trust. Something I never felt. Not like this. Yes I trusted Shane with that one secret, but this was different. I trusted Daryl with my life. With everything I had. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"I trust you. Like I once did. With my life and all." I breathed.

I saw him smile a true smile. I pulled me forward and I moved up to him. He wrapped his arm around me and I cuddled up to him. I could hear his steady heartbeat. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Daryl?" I asked.

He looked at me.

"…..Kiss me?"

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. Something fluttered in me, made me want more. More of him. I ran my tongue on his lips and begged for him to let me in. He obliged and his tongue was on mine. I moved closer and he wrapped his arm around me tightly. I heard him moan from the back of his throat and it made me crazy. I ran my hands down his chest and then I felt the bandage. My eyes flew open and I slowly and reluctantly pulled away.

"Not now."

He growled and I laughed lightly and kissed his cheek.

"When I get outta this damn bed…I'ma love you hard woman." He said.

I smiled and looked into his eyes.

"We'll see."

He chuckled and kissed me one more time.


	18. Doubt

Chapter 18

I woke up the next morning in Daryl's arms. I smiled and then slowly got out of the bed and hoped no one would know. As I crossed the yard to my tent I smiled to myself. I saw Dale look at me and smile knowingly. I blushed and he started to laugh. I shook my head and then I bumped into Andrea and Maggie. They both had the most stupid smiles on their faces. They grabbed me and pulled me away.

"You had sex while he was injured?" Maggie asked.

Andrea rolled her eyes.

"Well he IS Daryl Dixon. I doubt anything could stop him." She said.

I shook my head.

"Sorry ladies, but I refused to make love with him until he has healed." I said.

Andrea shook her head and laughed. Maggie just sort of stared at me.

"You really are a lady like they all said." She said.

I smiled and bowed.

"Thank you Maggie. I was raised by good people and I hold my honor high." I said.

She smiled and gave me a little curtsy. I laughed and hugged them both. Shane was making his way over and I stared at him. I clenched my fists and I saw Maggie and Andrea stare at me a little shocked. My eyes had changed dark red. Shane stopped in front of us.

"How is he this morning?" He asked me.

"Perfectly fine thank you." I replied.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Don't know what Dale told you but he is lying. Just doesn't want me around." Shane said defensively.

I glared at him. Anger boiled in me.

"I was there! I heard what you said to him! How you threatened him! You stay away from Daryl! You stay away from Lori! And you stay away from Dale!" I snapped.

He seemed a bit surprised that I would speak that way to him. I may have been raised to respect my elders but if you threatened people I cared about I forgot my manners. I turned and walked away angrily to cool off. Rick and Lori came over to me.

"Prue! Carl will be up on his feet tomorrow." Lori said.

I smiled.

"That is wonderful news Lori. I am so very happy he pulled through. I knew he would. He is like his father." I said.

Rick smiled and then looked over my shoulder. I turned and saw Shane and Andrea and Maggie arguing. I sighed and shook my head.

"Is everything alright?" Lori asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Rick you may want to go and speak with Shane." I suggested.

He nodded and walked away. I looked at Lori.

"Shane threatened Dale. I heard him last night." I said sadly.

She put her arm around my shoulders.

"He was the first friend I had. I never wanted this to happen." I said.

"I know honey. Maybe he will get his head straight. This world is enough to mess with anyone's mind." She said.

I nodded. She was right. However it did not make it easier to watch Shane's mind slowly un-hinge itself. I walked into the house with her and went to see Carl. Sophia and Carol were in there with him. I smiled when I saw him awake.

"Hey there Carl." I said.

He smiled up at me.

"Prue! You found Sophia." He said.

I smiled and laughed.

"Yes I did. I was lucky to find her. Now she is back safe and sound." I said.

"When I get out of here…can you…..can you teach me to use a sword?" He asked.

I looked at Lori. She thought for a minute and then nodded. I smiled and bowed my head. Then I turned back to Carl and nodded.

"I shall teach you all that I know." I promised.

"Cool!" He said.

"Can I learn too?" Sophia asked.

"I don't see why not." Carol said.

I smiled and nodded. I left the room and then went to see Daryl. He was awake and he smiled when he saw me.

"Hey there darlin'." He said.

I smiled and sat down on the bed next to him. I gave him a kiss and then looked into his eyes. He smiled again.

"Yer eyes are that green again. I like 'em." He said.

I smiled and laughed and he raised his hand to my face.

"Reckon I'm the only one who ever saw the blue." He said.

I nodded.

"You would be correct. And you are the only one they will be that color for." I said.

He smiled and pulled my lips to his. There was a knock at the door and we reluctantly separated. Rick walked in.

"Hershel said Daryl could move into his tent today." He said.

I looked at Daryl and smiled. He nodded and Rick and I helped him to his tent. T-dog was there when we arrived.

"Yo man good to see you back." He said.

Daryl nodded. I smiled and laughed and helped him into the tent. After he laid down I walked outside to see Carl. I smiled.

"Hey you." I said.

He smiled.

"Hey Prue. Is Daryl alright?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"He will be just fine. He is a strong man." I said.

I nodded and then Shane came over. I stood with my head held proudly.

"Prue I came to apologize. You wee right. I was outta line. You're my friend and a good one at that. I don't wanna lose that." He said.

I was unsure if I should give him the chance. I sighed and hugged him.

"It's alright." I whispered.

He wrapped his arms around me. When I pulled away I smiled and he smiled back. He walked off with Carl and I went back inside the tent. I sat down next to Daryl.

"What Shane want?" He asked.

"To apologize. And I forgave him. Although something tells me I should not have done so." I said.

Daryl didn't say anything. I looked over at him with a bit of a worried expression.

"Daryl?"

He looked at me and I knew he was upset.

'Ye shouldn't have! Son of a bitch don't deserve it." He snarled.

I sighed and stood up and left the tent. I would come back when he calmed down. Maggie and Glenn came over to me. I smiled.

"Hey Prue I heard that Daryl moved into his tent." Glenn said.

I nodded.

"Good to hear. He talks in his sleep." Maggie mumbled.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at her. She smiled and looked at Glenn who wore a matching smile.

"Come on tell me." I begged.

"Well your name is what usually comes out. I have to say that I know that man would take on a hundred dead for you." Maggie said.

"Among other things." Glenn said.

I looked between them.

"He loves you. And goes into detail with it." Glenn said.

I suspected anyone would have been disgusted with that information. However a smile came to my face and I turned and tore back to the tent.


	19. Illustrated Love

Hello all this chapter shall contain a sexual scene. If you are uncomfortable please do not continue. I did not personally write this. I had a friend write it and then send it to me because I would have completly ruined it. This friend wished to remain nameless. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19

On my way to the tent I heard a gunshot. I stopped dead and looked out towards the woods. I know not what was going through my mind when I grabbed my weapons and ran out into the woods.

"PRUE NO!"

I ignored the cries of my friends and kept going. I found 2 men in the woods. There were about 20 or so walkers surrounding them. Hatred coursed through me. I pulled out my sword and jumped forward.

"THIS IS FOR MY SISTERS!" I roared.

I cut one of them in half and then spun around and stabbed another. I fought beside the two men. One of them was thinner almost bone thin, however he had the strength of a beast. The other was bigger and possibly stronger. They were both skilled fighters. As soon as the walkers were defeated they looked at me. They looked familiar. The thinner one was looking at me with caution.

"Who are you?" He asked.

I remembered the day I met the other group. I knew I was doing the same I did to them. I examined them cautiously before saying,

"Prue. My name is Prue Greenleaf."

They nodded.

"My name is Anthony and this is Brandon. Are you alright?" Anthony asked kindly.

I nodded and then turned to walk away.

"Wait!"

I stopped but did not turn to face them.

"If your alone we can help you. No one should travel alone these days."

I turned and looked at them.

"Follow me." I said.

I led them back to the farm and Rick, Shane and T-dog came over to me.

"Prue what the hell were you thinking!? Who are they?" Shane asked.

"This is Anthony and Brandon. Survivors like us. They are alone." I said.

Shane looked at them with calculating eyes. Rick walked forward slowly.

"My name is Rick Grimes. Is it really just the two of you?" He asked.

Brandon nodded and so did Anthony.

"There was another but we lost him. We don't know if he is still alive out there." Brandon said.

Rick nodded and I walked back with T-dog while Rick and Shane talked with Brandon and Anthony. As I walked to Daryl's tent I found him sitting up. I crawled inside and he looked at me. I remembered the conversation with Maggie and Glenn and with that combined to looking into his eyes I crashed my lips to his. He pushed me away and looked at me.

"I told ye I was gonna love ya hard. Ya ready?" He asked.

I smiled seductively and he pulled my lips back to his. He shoved his tongue into my mouth and lifted my shirt. I pulled away so he could take it all the way off. I undid his shirt and threw it to the side. He started to kiss my neck and then suck and bite. He received a moan from me and I could feel his erection. This turned me on even more. I straddled him and he pushed me back down. His lips found mine again and I knotted my fingers in his hair. He grinded his hips against mine and I arched my back so I was closer. He wrapped an arm around my body and held me to him. My hands started to work with his belt and I managed to get it off. He unclasped my bra and tossed it as and squeezed my breast. I moaned in pleasure as he gently massaged my breasts. I pushed down his pants and he pulled mine off until I only had my panties. He was hard and pressing up against me.

"Daryl…Daryl….please!" I moaned.

"I'ma do this my way woman!" He growled.

I smiled and sucked at his neck. He knew I was trying to send him over the edge. He pulled off my panties and ran his hand down to my opening. I was going to lose my fight. He thrust two fingers inside me and I screamed.

"Oh goddess Daryl!"

He silenced me by capturing my lips in a kiss and pumping his fingers in and out of me. I decided to play dirty and I grabbed his member. He moaned loudly and shivered slightly. I smiled into the kiss and stroked him. He grabbed my hand and held it above my head.

"Don't think so." He growled.

He kissed me harder and then slid his fingers out of me and trailed them up my body. I could feel the tip of him against me. He pulled away and then pulled a condom out of his bag. I rolled my eyes.

"What'ca rolling yer eyes for? Ye wanna get knocked up?" He asked.

I said nothing. I waited until he had the condom on and then pushed him back. I kissed his neck and he bucked slightly under me. I knew he was losing patience. He pushed me back and then positioned himself above me. He kissed me as he slowly slid into me. I threw my head back and he filled me completely. There was a flash of pain and then it was filled only with pleasure. I pulled away and looked at him.

"This is loving me hard?" I teased.

"Now yer gonna get it." He grunted.

He didn't bother starting out slow. He pumped himself in and out of me hard and fast. I loved every second.

"Faster Daryl!" I begged.

He did as I asked and thrusted hard. He went deeper each time. My nails dug into his back and thrusted harder then before. He moaned loudly as I tightened around him. I was close.

"DARYL!"

I clung to him tightly as I let my body go. After a few more hard thrusts from him he let his orgasm take over. He nearly collapsed on me. He held himself on his elbows and looked into my eyes. I raised my hand to his face and stroked his cheek. He closed his eyes and slowly pulled out of me. He wrapped his arm around me and held me close to him. I sat up a little and kissed him deeply. When I pulled away I smiled.

"You win." I whispered.

He chuckled.

"Always do darlin'."

I laughed and then curled up next to him and fell asleep.


	20. Slowley Falling out of Control

Chapter 20

I woke up in Daryl's arms and a huge smile spread across my face. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes again. Daryl woke up and placed a small kiss on my temple. I looked up and kissed his lips. He put his hand on the back of my hand. As we separated I smiled again.

"You ready to get up and walk today?" I asked.

"Or we could just stay here." He said.

I laughed and kissed him again before getting up and getting dressed. He got dressed as well and we walked outside into the early morning. We sat down with the others to eat. As we ate Glenn stood up and looked at us.

"Everyone…..the barn is full of walkers." He said.

I dropped my plate and slowly turned and looked at the barn.

"Damn it." I hissed.

We all walked over to the barn and Shane walked up to the door. The walkers inside started to bang against the door. Shane jumped back and looked at Rick angrily.

"Okay you can't tell me you're alright with this!"

"This isn't our land! There is nothing we can do." Rick said.

"What's going on?"

I turned and saw Anthony and Brandon coming.

"This here barn is full of walkers!" Shane snapped.

Brandon remained calm and Anthony's eyes widened.

"This isn't our decision." Rick said.

"I think it's time we moved on. Now we've been talking about Fort Benning for a long time." Shane said.

"We cannot leave!" I said.

Shane looked at me with frustration.

"Why the hell not?!"

"It is safe here! Hershel is our host and has taken care of us! He must have a good reason for this!" I said.

"Well then I'll talk to Hershel." Rick said.

"Hershel says those things in there are people! Sick people! His wife and step-son are in there." Dale said.

Shane rounded on him.

"You knew about this?!"

"Yesterday I talked to Hershel."

"And you didn't say anything?!"

"I thought we could survive one more night and we did! That barn is secure!" Dale said.

Shane turned around and kicked a rock at the barn. He looked at me.

"You want them in there with Daryl still injured!? What happens if they get out? What happens when they kill him!?"

The thought of Daryl dying cut my heart. I backed away shaking my head. Daryl glared at Shane.

"Ye leave her outta this!" He warned.

"Or what!? She knows I'm right! I'm telling her how it is!" Shane snapped back.

"Ye ain't got no right to upset her like that! That is my woman and I ain't gonna let some dipshit like you get her upset!" Daryl snarled.

"What do you know!? You don't have feelings!" Shane said.

I looked up angrily.

"Do NOT speak to him in that way Shane." I said.

Everyone looked at me.

"I'm only trying…."

"I care not what is it you are trying to do! Rick is the leader of this group and he is right! This is Hershel's land! Let him talk to him! In the mean time the barn is secure and we have all been safe! Daryl can take care of himself and he has me! I am his! And I will not tolerate anyone speaking to him in such a manner!" I snarled.

Shane looked a little surprised but quickly recovered and glared at me.

"I thought you were different Prue." He said.

That hit me hard. Shane was my friend. Now Brandon stepped forward.

"She is different. She helped Anthony and I. She led us back here. I stand with her and Rick." He said.

I looked at him and smiled gratefully. He winked and I bowed. Daryl nodded his approval and he wrapped an arm around my waist. I looked over at Andrea. She was looking at Shane. There was something between them, that much was clear. However it concerned me…..not for Shane but for Andrea. I looked away and Rick spoke.

"I'll talk with Hershel. I hope I make myself clear when I say the barn is not to be touched." Rick said.

I nodded and Shane walked off angrily. I sighed and Glenn looked over at the house. Maggie looked at him and then walked inside. He ran his hand over his face and then walked towards the house. I looked at Daryl.

"Come on. I do not wish to linger by the barn any longer." I said.

He nodded and we walked away. T-dog and Brandon came up to talk with him and I walked over to Anthony. He was talking with Carol, Carl, and Sophia. I smiled when I saw he was good with the kids.

"Hey Prue! Anthony knows how to use a bow too!" Carl said.

I smiled.

"Really? Well that's good. This way we won't have to use guns so much." I said.

Carol smiled and put an arm around her daughter.

"And the addition of Anthony and Wayne makes our group stronger. Now we're safer."

I nodded and then Carol looked at me. I raised and eyebrow.

"Anthony would you mind watching Carl and Sophia? I need to talk with Prue." Carol said.

"Sure thing. Come on guys." He said.

They walked off and I looked at Carol.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Shane makes me a little nervous." She said softly.

I looked down. He was making all of us nervous.

"I know. But he is a good man. I do not believe he would do anything to put us in danger. He is only trying to protect us." I said.

Even as I spoke the words the doubt was still in my mind. I looked back up at Carol.

"The way he acted in front of the barn…how he snapped at you…you're his closest friend next to Rick. He has never done that to you." She said.

I was trying to think of a way to defend Shane, however I could not. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"He fears for our safety. I understand. We knew not there were walkers in there. We know not how many." I said.

"I know you're trying to protect him Prue. But I don't think he deserves it." She said.

I looked at her again. She was looking at Carl, Sophia and Anthony. I looked towards them. There was nothing else to say about Shane.

"I won't let anything happen to her. Or Carl. Those two and Daryl are my first priority." I said.

With those words I walked off towards the house where I heard Rick talking with Hershel.

"You don't know what it's like out there.!" Rick said.

I turned away and looked out towards the chicken coop. I watched Maggie put an egg in Glenn's hat and then smash it on his heads. My jaw dropped and I held back laughter. She walked away and up to me.

"Hey Prue." She said.

"Maggie wait!"

She turned and looked at me.

"Look I know you are royally pissed off right now…..but Rick won't let anything happen to those wal…..I mean to the people in the barn." I said.

"You don't get it. I asked Glenn to keep a secret and he didn't. Not only am I pissed but so is my dad. I'm not mad at you, but I really don't wanna talk about this." She said.

"Alright….I understand. But I think Glenn did this for you." I said.

She looked at me one more time before walking away. I walked over to Glenn and smiled a bit.

"Lady problems?" I asked.

"You don't say?" He said.

I laughed and took his hat.

"I shall wash this up for you however…..I believe you should give her some space for a while. I do not think we need to waste anymore eggs." I said.

He smiled and laughed a little. I went to the well and got some water and dunked the hat in. I used some soap so the smell would be gone and then brought it back to Glenn. He smiled and thanked me and then I found that Rick was taking the group for target practice.

"Prue maybe you could come and teach archery or something?" Rick suggested.

I looked at Daryl.

"Go on and make sure these morons learn a thing or two." He said.

I smiled and walked up an kissed him. When I pulled away I grabbed my weapons and then walked off with the others.


	21. Oh no he didn't!

Chapter 21

The training session went well. Andrea was a natural and Shane took her out for the advanced class. Beth was eager to learn how to use a bow and I was all to happy to show her. I made her a bow and a few arrows. She was pretty good for a beginner. As we headed back I saw Rick leave with Jimmy and Hershel. I wondered what they were up to. I walked into camp and found Daryl storming out of the stables. He was holding his side slightly. Carol came out after. That bothered me a little bit. That she was alone with him. He seemed not to notice me, this meant he truly was angry beyond reasoning. However I set my face and walked over to him.

"Daryl?" I asked.

He stopped and looked at me. He walked up, grabbed my face and crashed his lips to mine. I wound my arms around him and kissed him back full force. I pulled away and looked at him seriously.

"Daryl what happened?" I asked.

A scowl came across his face. I knew he wasn't good at using his words. I took his hands in mine and looked at him. He sighed and looked towards Carol.

"Stupid bitch…..don't know how to look after her own daughter." He mumbled.

I frowned.

"Carol is not a bitch. But what do you mean she doesn't know how to look after her own daughter?" I asked.

"Didn't know she went with y'all to practice. Started freaking out came running to me asking me to find her." He said.

I nodded and hugged him.

"She ran to you because she knew you would be able to find her. And you knew where she was." I whispered.

He said nothing. I pulled away and he walked off. I knew he needed time to cool down. Daryl would always be Daryl. I walked over to Carol.

"Carol I am sorry about Daryl. He knows not how to act. He has always avoided people." I said.

She nodded and then walked away. Somehow I knew there was more to this then not keeping an eye on Sophia. I shook it off and walked towards T-dog. He was staring up at the house. I looked over and smiled. Maggie walked up to Glenn and kissed him.

"Boy got his girl." T-dog said.

"That he did. Glenn is a good man. He'll take care of her." I said.

He nodded and I looked at him.

"What say you of all those walkers in the barn?" I asked.

"I don't like it at all. But like Rick said….isn't our land." He said.

I nodded and looked at the barn. I knew Shane was not going to let this go. No sooner had I thought about this that Andrea and Shane pulled up. I walked over with T-dog and the moment Andrea got out I knew exactly what had happened. I pulled her to the side and looked at her.

"You and Shane had sex." I hissed.

The goofy smile on her face said it all. I rolled my eyes.

"I should have known. I have seen the way you look at him." I said.

She didn't say anything, but she hugged me and then walked off. I looked back over at Dale who looked quite visibly shaken. I frowned and walked over to him.

"Dale are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah. Hey would you go and get me some water?" He asked.

"Sure anything. You certain you are well? You look a bit pale." I said.

He smiled and nodded. I walked away to get his water. When I came back he was gone. I looked up at Glenn.

"Glenn do you know where Dale went?" I asked.

"No. He asked me to go and him some water and when I came back he was gone. Do you know where he went?"

"No. He asked the same of me and…OH no!" I said.

I ran inside the RV and found the bag of guns gone and the RV looked as though it had been searched.

"Shane." I whispered.

I ran outside and looked around desperately. I could track but I knew I needed to calm down. I searched the ground until I found two sets of tracks leading into the woods. I only had my sword on me as I ran. I heard voices as I approached.

"You're gonna have to shoot me."

That was Shane. My eyes widened and I drew my sword and rushed forward. Dale had a gun pointed at Shane's chest.

"Stop! Stop it!" I screeched.

They both looked at me surprised.

"Prue how did…"

"I can track just as well as Daryl. Dale just lower the gun. Please." I said.

He did as I asked and I looked at Shane.

"Why is it that he would have to shoot you?" I asked.

"Because he took the guns and I am gonna need them." He said.

"For what?"

He didn't answer. My eyes widened.

"You are going to take this barn situation into your own hands! That is why you came after Dale and why he took the guns in the first place! Shane this is not you!" I said.

"I am trying to protect this group!"

"And you are doing it in a bad way! I understand what you are doing, but breaking open that barn and killing them is not the way! Hershel will never let us stay and we cannot afford to leave!" I said.

Shane's eyes were cold.

"Prue this is none of your damn business! Go back to the others and wait for us to come back. That is an order!" He snapped.

_OH NO HE DID NOT!_


	22. I'll Hold you through the Pain

Chapter 22

I despised being told what to do! I glared at Shane. I could see a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Prue what's going on with your eye….."

"If they are a dark red color I suggest you shut your mouth before I tear it off!" I snarled.

He opened his mouth to say something but then immediately closed it. I was shaking with rage.

"How dare you order me! I am not a woman to be ordered around Shane. I am a free woman and I will do as I please! You would do well to remember not to speak to me like that again." I said venomously.

I turned on my heel and went back to the farm.

"Unbelievable! Dale was right all along. Shane is no longer the man I once knew." I said to myself.

"Prue?"

I turned and saw Sophia and Carl standing there. They wore matching worried expressions. I bit my bottom lip nervously and walked over to them.

"Prue is everything okay?" Sophia asked.

I knelt down in front of them.

"I am not sure." I said honestly.

"What's wrong with Shane? He is okay?" Carl asked.

I looked at Carl. I knew that Shane was like an uncle to him. I knew not how to tell him of Shane's newfound insanity. Lucky for me Shane came striding out of the woods with the bag of guns. However Dale was not with him. I knew Shane would not risk killing Dale after I had seen what had happened between them. However the look on his face and the way he walked towards the group. I looked back at Carl and Sophia.

"Come with me and stay very close to me." I said.

They nodded and we ran forward to the others. Shane was handing out guns.

"Shane what are you doing!?"

"Protecting this group!"

"My dad will kick y'all out!" Maggie said.

"We aren't gonna leave!"

"Shane stop this now!" I said.

He ignored me and then T-dog spoke.

"What the hell!?"

I looked over and saw Rick, Jimmy and Hershel bringing two walkers towards the barn. We all ran over and I kept Carl and Sophia close by.

"What the hell is this!?" Shane roared.

"Shane back off!" Rick said.

Shane turned his attention to Hershel.

"You think these are people!? Let me ask you something! Would a living breathing person be able to walk away from this!?"

He aimed his gun and shot the walker in the stomach. I pushed Carl to his mother and Carol came for Sophia.

"Shane stop!" I pleaded.

He aimed and shot the walker another 3 times.

"That's it's heart! It's lungs! Why is it still coming!?" He barked.

Hershel was staring at it. I looked away and Daryl came and stood by me.

"These ain't people! They're dead! They are the some son of a bitches that got Amy and Jim!" Shane said.

I looked at Andrea and saw her nodding.

"SHANE THAT'S ENOUGH!" Rick shouted.

"Yeah you're right man that is enough!"

He walked up and shot the walker in the head. Hershel watched it fall and he seemed to be in some sort of trance. I watched Shane walk over to the barn.

"SHANE NO!"

He shot the lock off the chain and broke the board. He rustled the chains and stepped back. Rick was shouting to Hershel to take the walker he was holding. The walkers started to come out. I glared at Shane. Daryl pushed me behind him and started to fire at the walkers. I knew he was only trying to protect me and the others. I sheathed my sword and took out my pistol. I started to shoot the walkers down. I had no choice. As soon as they were all on the ground I looked at Hershel. He looked broken and fragile. I turned on Shane and walked forward.

"Prue just listen…."

_SMACK_

Shane stood there absolutely dumbstruck. I slapped him again and then kneed him in the stomach.

"YOU STUPID, HEARTLESS, WICKED MAN! HOW COULD YOU!? LOOK AT HERSHEL! THOSE WERE PEOPLE HE KNEW! PEOPLE HE CARED ABOUT AND LOVED! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" I thundered.

"Prue stop!" Glenn said.

I ignored him and kicked Shane in the groin. He fell to the ground and I looked at him. Anthony came up and pulled me back.

"I THOUGHT I KNEW YOU SHANE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! SOMEONE I TRUSTED! I WAS WRONG!"

I pushed Anthony off and walked off. Daryl came after me and jumped in front of me and held me by my shoulders.

"Prue ya need to calm down!" He said.

I glared and struggled against him but he was much stronger then I. He shook me a little and then held my face in his hands.

"Listen to me woman! Shane is a dick and it don't excuse what he did! But yer not helping any by losing it! Ya need to take a breather and calm yer shit!" He said.

I looked into his eyes and stopped struggling. I calmed down and he let me go. I looked down at the ground and shook my head.

"We were safe here. Protected! We had food and water! Shane just robbed us of that!" I said.

Daryl took me in his arms.

"I know. I know. I promise ya no matter what happens I'ma keep ya safe! Yer not gonna get hurt so long as yer with me." He said.

I wrapped my arms around him and took a deep breath. Dale came back and stared at the horror of what had happened. I walked up and put my hand on his shoulder.

"We were unable to stop him." I said.

"It wasn't your job. We all knew this would happen." He said.

I nodded and looked at the walkers.

"MOMMA!"

I turned and watched Beth and Patricia run forward. Beth knelt down beside one of them. I looked down and squeezed my eyes shut.

"_No please! Please come back! Do not leave me in this world alone!" I begged. _

"_Prue….promise you will fight! Promise you will keep going!" _

_I looked at her and then at the other. Tears streamed down my face. _

"_I swear! I swear it!" _

I opened my eyes when I heard a scream. Beth's mother was not shot in the head. I ran forward and pulled beth away and then shot the walker. I looked at Beth.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She shook her head and began to cry. Patricia came forward and I looked up at her.

"I am so sorry! I had no choice." I said.

"I know….it's alright. Thank you for saving her." She said.

I nodded and Patricia led Beth back to the house. I looked at their mother. I closed her eyes and then Andrea, T-dog, Anthony, Brandon, Carol, Glenn and Daryl came over with Rick. I looked at Rick.

"I think we should clean their mother and step-brother up and give them a proper burial." I said.

Rick nodded in agreement. I learn the name of the step-brother was Shaun. We cleaned them up as best we could and then found a spot on the farm and buried them. Maggie brought her family. I stepped forward.

"I may not have known Mrs. Greene and Shaun…however they will never be forgotten. They have a beautiful family and I hope that they have found peace." I said.

Everyone nodded and I stepped back. Daryl put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. Maggie, Beth and Patricia walked forward and said their good-byes. Hershel stood frozen.

_I faced the my sister as she woke up from death. I aimed my bow at her with tears poring down. _

"_I am so sorry it had to come to this! I love you my sister! I love both of you! I will see you again!" _

I squeezed my eyes shut and wrapped my arms around Daryl's neck and held back the tears. As we walked away I could no longer fight the tears. They came pouring down my face and Daryl held onto me.

"Prue it's alright! Yer okay!" He said.

"I had….no choice! She was a walker! But she….she….was still….my sister!" I sobbed.

Daryl said nothing and looked at me. He took my face in his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Is that why? Watching all this…..reminds ya of yer sisters?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Ya did what ya had to. They weren't yer sisters no more. Ye heard what Jenner said. It ain't them no more. Just a mindless son of a bitch. They'd be proud of ya." He said.

I shut my eyes and started to cry once more. He pulled me back into his arms and I buried my face in his warm chest. He let me cry and just held me. It was the first time he ever let his soft side show to anything but love. I held onto him and let myself feel everything I had been keeping inside for so long. With Daryl there with me it was easier, it did not hurt as much as it had.

"I…love you….Daryl." I choked out.

"I love ye too."


	23. I will find Him!

Chapter 23

Later on that day I walked over to Anthony and Brandon. They had refused to kill the walkers until I had started to shoot. They looked at me.

"Hey Prue." Anthony said.

"Hello….I was wondering if I might speak with Brandon and yourself." I said.

They nodded and I sat down across from them.

"Why is it that you did not shoot until I started?" I asked.

They looked at each other. Brandon looked back at me.

"You honestly do not remember us?" He asked.

I looked at them both long and hard. I knew they were familiar but I could not tell from where I had seen them. I shook my head and Anthony laughed.

"I told him you wouldn't. You were only in the orphanage for a month. Then you were adopted. We never saw you again." Anthony said.

My eyes widened as memories of the orphanage came flooding back. Anthony and Brandon were the first people I met and even talked to. I remember we would play together. I ran and hugged both of them.

"I thought I would never see you two again!" I said.

"You're telling me. I almost didn't recognize you when you first came swinging your sword like a badass!" Brandon said.

"The Prue I remember had short hair and she was very fragile. It took 4 days for you to talk to us." Anthony said.

I laughed as I pulled away. They smiled at me and Andrea came over.

"Andrea! I know these two! We met years ago! When I was in the orphanage, they were my first friends." I said.

She smiled and looked at them.

"Well it really is a small world. So you two were adopted?" She asked.

"No. There was a daycare attached to the orphanage and Anthony and I would sneak over to see Prue." Brandon explained.

She nodded and I saw a strange look in Brandon's eyes. I held back a smile and looked at Anthony.

"Wait! What about Chris? Didn't he make it? Nothing was ever able to separate you three." I said.

"He was with us. We were separated on the way here. We still haven't been able to find him. That's where we go everyday. We lost him about a day before you found us." Anthony said.

"Well then we have to keep looking!" I said.

Chris was another boy I had met. He was quiet around people he did not know. He was the first one of the three I spoke to. They nodded and I ran to find Daryl.

"Daryl!"

He turned and I flew into his arms.

"What's going on?" He asked.

I looked up and smiled at him.

"Anthony and Brandon…I know them. When I was in the orphanage they were my very first friends." I said.

He smirked and shook his head.

"Imagine that. Some wacked up shit there." He said.

I laughed and then fell silent. He was not going to like me going off to look for Chris.

"Daryl listen…there was a third. He was the first I ever spoke to. His name is Chris. He was separated from Brandon and Anthony on the way here. He has not been lost long."

"Whatddya asking?" He asked.

I took a deep breath.

"I want to go and look for him."

"Hell no! Not without me yer not! Ye think I want something happening to ya out there!?" He said.

I frowned.

"Daryl he is my friend. I cannot just sit idly by and do nothing." I said.

"Yes ya can! Let yer friends find him." He said.

I backed away from him. I looked away and then just turned and walked away.

"Prue wait!"

I ignored him and grabbed my weapons. I was going to find him! I would not stop until I had.

* * *

So I am going to be extending their stay at the farm. Enjoy =D


	24. Protect him

Chapter 24

I had been searching these woods for over an hour. I still had not found any sign of Chris. As I headed back a knife came flying out of no where and only just missed my head. It stuck into a tree and I drew my bow and notched an arrow in the string. I aimed the direction the knife had come. I saw nothing move and I heard nothing. I slowly walked over to the knife and pulled it from the tree. It was a strange looking knife, I knew it was personalized by whoever owned it. I tucked it into my belt and kept going. I took out a few rabbits on the way and made it back to camp at sunset. Daryl came running to me. I was still a little upset with him. I gave him no smile as he approached.

"Prue will ya just listen!" He said.

I said nothing and kept walking. I should have known better. He grabbed me and turned me around so I was facing him. He scowled at me.

"Yer gonna listen to what I got to say!" He said angrily.

I waited for him to go on.

"I'ma let go if ya promise to listen."

"You have my word." I said.

He let go of me and I waited for him to continue.

"Look…What I said before ya left…"

I looked at him and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry. I ain't too good as saying it but there ye have it." He said.

I smiled small and put my hand on his arm. He looked up at me.

"It's alright. But I need you to understand…I had completely forgotten about those three. Knowing that two of them are alive and the third is still out there….I have to find him. Please understand Daryl." I said softly.

He nodded and I smiled and kissed him. I took his hand and then Anthony and Brandon came over to us followed by….Andrea?

"Did you find anything?" Anthony asked.

I took the knife from my belt.

"This came flying out of nowhere at my head. I did not find who threw it."

"No and you wouldn't. It belongs to Chris." Brandon said.

He looked at me.

"You're lucky. He never misses. He is still alive. Let's go."

I nodded and looked at Daryl. He jerked his head towards the woods.

"Go on. Ye best bring yer ass back here safe." He said.

Kissed him hard on the lips and then ran off into the woods.

"Split up. We shall cover more ground. If we do not find him in an hour we all head back. If something happens we whistle." I said.

They nodded and we went off in different directions. Chris proved very difficult to track. Eventually I did find his tracks. I looked around.

"Chris!?" I called out.

Nothing. I followed the tracks and came to what looked like a pitfall trap. I tossed a rock in and smiled when I saw I was right. I laughed aloud and shook my head.

"Chris if you are attempting to hide from me…..It shall not work. I always find what I am searching for. Do you not remember when we were children? I always found you." I said.

I kept following the tracks until I found a torn piece of clothing snagged on a thorn bush. I plucked it from the bush and examined it closely. There was blood on it. I looked up.

"Oh please no! Goddess Artemis protect him! Lend me your strength and help me find him." I whispered.

I went forward faster then before. It was getting dark and I knew it had been over an hour. I stood up and whistled as loud as I could. I took my hunting knife and stuck it in the ground and then kept going. I hoped that they would know I was on to something and that I was alive.


	25. The Chase

Chapter 25

Third Person

Brandon and Anthony did indeed find Prue's knife. Brandon looked at him.

"We can't go back without Prue. Dixon will flip shit on us." He said.

Anthony nodded in agreement. Prue was like their sister…..but Daryl loved her more then anything.

"What else can we do?" He asked.

"We can try and find her and that won't be easy. Or we can go back to camp and trust Prue knows what she is doing." Brandon said.

"Maybe we should go back. Or at least one of us should. The other should stay behind and look for her." Anthony said.

Brandon was to go back and ensure the rest of the group that everything was alright and Anthony would find Prue and bring her back. Daryl was waiting as Brandon walked back onto the farm.

"Where's Prue?" He asked.

"She's safe. She and Anthony found something and they'll be back very soon." Brandon assured him.

"That supposed to help!?" He growled.

"Look don't you think you would know if she got hurt? I've seen the way you are with her. You know her and vice versa. If you can prove me wrong I'll let you run out into those woods and get her yourself." He said.

Daryl looked at him. He knew he was right but that didn't mean he liked it.

"If she don't come back safe in an hour…yer ass is done." He hissed.

Brandon nodded slowly and Daryl walked off.

"Yo man!"

T-dog walked over to him with Rick.

"Where's Prue?" Rick asked.

"Out there looking fer her friend. She has an hour before I go out looking for her." Daryl said.

"We need to get a few people together and go look. She could be hurt." T-dog said.

"She ain't hurt!" Daryl snapped.

"How do you know?"

Daryl didn't answer right away. He looked out towards the woods.

"I just know."

Prue's POV

There was only a little daylight left. I had to move fast. As I rounded the corner I saw a knife came flying at me.

"Holy shit!"

It only just missed me. I had no warning as something large tackled me to the ground. I knew it wasn't a walker because it did not smell like trash. Nor was it making the noise a walker would. I rolled over trying to get the upper hand but was pushed off. I rolled away as my attacker tried to stab me. I managed to stand before being hit hard again.

"Oof!"

I hit the ground hard. If this person knew not that I wasn't a walker before they should know now. And yet they came at me. From the size and strength of them I knew it was a man. I knew I had no chance of overpowering him on my own. I ran and he followed.

"Son of a bitch! Not going to give up are you!?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could and finally broke through the trees. He was still chasing me! I had to admit, he was pretty fast. He caught me and once again threw me to the ground. I was growing tired of that. He jumped forward and went for my throat but I rolled away. I jumped up quickly and grabbed him.

"DARYL!"

He came running out towards me with Rick, Glenn and Andrea. As I looked at Daryl I was thrown over again.

"Alright I am really getting tired of that!"

As he was about to hit me T-dog ran and grabbed him. They both fell to the ground and I Daryl practically picked me up and crushed me.

"Daryl…I cannot breath!" I said.

He pulled away and looked at me angrily.

"What were ye thinking!? I told ye bring yer ass back safe! Ye bring back a jackass! And I find him attacking ya! Ye really know how to royally piss me off! The hell kind of….."

I did not allow him to finish. I pulled his lips to mine and refused to let go. I guess he gave up because he held onto me tightly and thrust his tongue into my mouth.

"Uh…..lovebirds? We kinda need to know what happened." Glenn said.

Daryl pulled away and looked at him.

"Shut-up!"

I smiled as he kissed me again. I smiled into the kiss and then I heard Brandon speak.

"CHRIS?! What the hell?"

Daryl and I separated and I looked at the man T-dog was holding back.

"Brandon what are you doing?" Chris asked.

I watched Brandon look from me to him. He saw how messed up my cloths were and sighed and smacked his hand to his face.

"You attacked her didn't you!? You idiot! You're lucky Daryl didn't get a hold of you! You wouldn't be breathing if he had!"

"What's it matter!? And why do you care?" Chris asked.

"You don't know who she is?" Brandon asked.

Chris shook his head. Brandon was about to tell him when Anthony came running to us.

"PRUE!"

"Prue!?" Chris said in shock.


	26. Stay away from what's Mine

Chapter 26

"That's yer friend!? Great guy." Daryl said sarcastically.

Anthony saw Chris and smiled.

"Chris! You're alive! And surprisingly in one piece. How did you get here?"

"By chasing my woman and then tackling her!" Daryl snapped.

"Oh Chris you didn't?" Anthony said.

"I didn't know who she was! If I had known do you really think I would have tried to hurt her?" Chris asked.

"Ye best stay away from her!" Daryl said.

"Daryl…."

"NO! I don't trust him with ya! Yer a woman what man just attacks a woman?!" Daryl said.

"Merle." Andrea muttered.

Thankfully Daryl did not hear her. I did and I looked at her and slowly shook my head. Chris glared at Daryl.

"You can't say I'm not allowed near her!" Chris said.

"Chris let it go man." Anthony said.

"Don't try Daryl's patience. He doesn't have it usually. Prue is everything ton him. Trust me when I say…you will regret crossing him. I've seen him pissed off. You don't wanna see that. Especially directed at you." Brandon said.

Chris sighed and T-dog let him go.

"Can I at least say something to her?" Chris asked.

"Yes! He can." I said.

Daryl didn't like it but he obliged.

"I'm really sorry Prue! I didn't know it was you! I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked.

I smiled and shook my head.

"Of course not. I always was able to kick your ass. Even when we were kids." I laughed.

"Oh yeah very funny. So when is your parole officer gonna let me actually come within 2 feet of you?" He asked.

"I ain't no one's parole officer dipshit! I'm just protecting what's mine!" He said.

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Play your cards right and don't piss him off." I said.

Chris nodded and then Daryl looked at me.

"Yer moving into my tent." He said.

"Oh well thank you for asking Daryl." I said.

He scowled at me. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I basically live there anyway. Come on." I said.

He put his arm around me and threw one last warning look at Chris. Dale came over to me.

"Prue what happened? Are you alright?" He asked.

"I am quite alright Dale."

"Her dipshit friend jumped her." Daryl said.

"Shut-up Daryl. Chris knew not who I was. No it does not excuse the fact he attacked me but still." I said.

Dale nodded and Daryl lead me to the tent. We went inside and he zipped it up. He turned and looked at me.

"Look Daryl if you wish to yell at me can….."

He silenced me with a kiss. I knew where he was going. I pulled him onto me and he grabbed my hips roughly.

"Yer gonna pay fer making me worry about ye!" He growled.

"Oh please teach me a lesson!" I groaned.

And oh how he did.


	27. Those People

Chapter 27

I woke up the next morning to frantic voices. I sat up and listened.

"He's gone and I can't find him!"

I knew this to Maggie's voice. Daryl was awake then and we both got dressed and ran out. Maggie saw me and I ran to me.

"Prue my dad's gone and Beth just collapsed!" She said.

"Alright it will be alright Maggie! Do you have any idea where you father may have gone?" I asked.

She shook her head. Shane, Rick, Glenn, Maggie, Daryl and I went into the house and searched Hershel's room. Shane held up a flask.

"Looks like he found an old friend." He said.

"He doesn't drink anymore! He stopped the day I was born. He won't even allow alcohol in the house."

"Maggie I think that maybe the loss of your mother and brother have driven him back." I said.

She thought for a minute and then nodded. That bar in town. That's where he always went in his drinking days." She said.

We nodded and then I looked at Rick and Shane.

"I'll go into to town." Rick said.

"I'll go too." Glenn said.

I nodded and then I left the room with Daryl. On my way down the hall I saw Patricia in Beth's room. I knocked on the door lightly.

"How is she?" I asked.

"There isn't much I can do without Hershel. She is in a right state she is." Patricia said.

I walked over and knelt down beside Beth. I took her hand and closed my eyes. I tried everything I could. Every healing prayer I knew. Nothing worked. I sighed and then looked at Patricia.

"Rick and Glenn are going to town to find Hershel and bring him back. Beth will be alright. I know it." I said.

She smiled sadly and I took her hand and squeezed it. I then stood up and walked out into the hall. I left the house and Carl and Sophia ran up to me.

"Prue where did Hershel go?" Sophia asked.

"He went into town. I know not why but Rick and Glenn will find him." I said.

Carl didn't say anything and Sophia just nodded. I knew Carl didn't believe me.

"Carl your father will find him." I said.

He nodded and then he walked away. Sophia looked at me.

"Prue can you teach me how to use a sword?" She asked.

I had to smile at her eagerness. I nodded and she rewarded me with a smile. I led her closer to the camp and then looked around for a substitute sword. I found two strong sticks and stood opposite her.

"Alright. I shall come at you slowly. All I want you to do is block like so…"

I demonstrated a block and she nodded. I went forward and slowly brought my stick down. She blocked me and I smiled.

"Well done. Now I shall come a little faster. And then faster still. When you are comfortable with the block we shall move on. Defense is the first thing you must learn." I said.

She smiled and nodded.

We practiced for what seemed like hours. She was a fast learner. Her only flaw was her fear. Then again after being chased by walkers and lost in the woods for over 2 days would be enough to scare anyone for a lifetime.

"That will be enough practice for one day. You have done very well Sophia. You learned faster then I did." I said.

"Really? But you're so fast and strong. You're not afraid of anything!" She said.

I laughed lightly and knelt down so I was eye level with her.

"This is where you are wrong young Sophia. I may be fast and strong but I do feel fear." I said.

Her eyes widened.

"You do?"

I nodded.

"Indeed I do. I mask it while I fight, I do this because what I fear is losing the ones I care for."

"Like Daryl?" She asked.

I smiled and laughed. I nodded.

"Yes like Daryl. But also you and Carl. And your mother. And the people of this group. All of you are the family I lost be found again. I fear to lose any of you. Even the strongest warrior in the world has a weakness." I said.

She nodded. I gave her a hug and then I walked her back to her mother.

"Oh there you are Sophia." Carol said.

"I learned how to block with a sword today!" She said excitedly.

Carol looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"That's great. Why don't you in the RV and clean yourself up a little." She said.

Sophia nodded and ran inside. Carol looked at me.

"I don't know how I feel about my little girl using a weapon." She said.

I sighed.

"Carol she needs to…"

"Why would she need to? Why can't she just be a little girl? Live a normal childhood?" Carol asked.

I looked down at the ground. I wished the same thing. Children should never have to go through such a thing as this hell of a world.

"Believe me Carol I wish much the same. However this word has robbed us of the simple pleasures we once knew. Now more then ever we all need to be able to protect ourselves and the ones we love. What if, and goddess forbid this should happen, what if she were to get lost again? She would know how to protect herself and find her way back." I said.

Carol shook slightly at the thought of her daughter once more getting lost. I put my hand on her arm and she looked at me. I offered her a comforting smile and she nodded. She walked back inside the RV and then I went to my tent. However I found that Daryl had moved it. I frowned as I saw that it was quite a good distance from the others. As I walked forward I saw Lori walking away. She looked very upset.

"Lori is everything alright?" I asked.

"Rick and Glenn still haven't come back. I asked Daryl if he could go and get them. He said no." She said.

She walked off before I could respond. I watched her go for a few seconds before walking to Daryl. He was making arrows.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Tired of dealing with them people." He said.

I frowned and grabbed his knife away.

"The hell?!"

"Those people?! If I am not mistaken _those people _went back to Atlanta voluntarily to look for your brother! They also saved my ass on more then one occasion! And they helped me find you when you were wounded in the woods!" I said.

I threw the knife into a tree and then walked off.


	28. My Protector

Chapter 28

Lori was pregnant. The only reason I found that out was because she had gone out to find Rick. She had not returned and so Shane went out to find her. He brought her back all banged up. She had swerved so as not to hit a lone walker on the road and she crashed. Andrea and Carol took her inside to clean her up and as I walked towards Daryl someone grabbed me roughly and pushed me up against the shed. Shane.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I hissed.

He said nothing but he pressed his lips to mine. I placed both hands on his chest and shoved him back. I stared at him with rage.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything?!" He said.

"I did not! Save complete disgust and pure hatred!" I snapped.

He glared at me and pinned me to the barn. I struggled against him but he was stronger then I.

"Shane let me go!" I snarled.

"Not until you admit you feel the same about me!" He growled.

"LET HER GO!"

I looked over Shane's shoulder. Chris was standing there.

"What are you gonna do little man?"

"I wouldn't be worried about what I'll do! Brandon and Anthony just went to get Daryl. That guy scares the shit outta me! And I don't even touch Prue. Imagine what he'll do to you if he sees you with her like that!" Chris said.

Chris walked forward a little.

"I'll tell you one last time. Let her GO!"

I saw three figures running towards us. I guessed that Shane saw them too because he let me go and stalked off.

"PRUE!" Daryl shouted.

I looked up and he ran to my side.

"Where is he?!" He snarled.

I said nothing but Chris was not so quiet.

"Come on." He said.

Brandon, Anthony, Daryl, Chris and I walked off in the direction Shane had gone. I took Daryl's hand and he looked at me.

"I'ma take care a this. Don'tcha worry darlin'." He said.

I had to smile. I never liked being protected as though I were some fragile porcelain doll. The way Daryl protected me…..it was different. He did not invade my space unless he knew he had to, he didn't follow me around, and he didn't play the 20 questions game with me. He trusted me. Shane was talking with Dale when Daryl grabbed him and punched him straight in the face. My eyes widened.

"Daryl what the hell…."

"He's defending me. Believe me I would stop him but Shane…."

"Had her pinned up against the shed." Chris finished.

I nodded.

"That doesn't mean this solves anything!" Dale exclaimed.

Shane pushed Daryl back and hit him where he had been wounded.

"NO!"

I lunged forward and pushed Shane off and held a knife to Shane's throat.

"Do NOT touch him again! And do not come near me or touch me or speak to me! Next time I will make sure you have a scare you will always know came from me!" I snarled.

I got off him and dropped next to Daryl. His stitches had popped. I gave Shane a death glare that actually make him step back. He got over it and started to come forward but Anthony and Brandon blocked him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Anthony threatened.

Brandon made a show of messing with his gun. I smiled and helped Daryl up. I stumbled a bit. Chris immediately came and helped me. I got him back to…..our….tent and laid him down. I took off his shirt and looked at the damage Shane had done. I lit the little lantern I had and sucked in my breath. The stitches were coming out.

"Chris I need you to run as fast as you can and tell Patricia. Ask her for the things I'll need to stitch this back up."

He nodded and bolted out of the tent. When that boy wanted to run he could run. I turned back to Daryl. He was watching Chris run off.

"Guess I was wrong bout him. Good guy him." He grunted.

I smiled and he looked back at me.

"Did he hurt ye?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"No. Chris came just in time." I answered.

He nodded and I looked down.

"Why did ya choose me?" He asked suddenly.

I looked up. As I was about to answer Chris came back and I immediately went to work. Daryl truly was tough. He never flinched as I stitched his side. When I finished Daryl looked at Chris.

"Look after her when I can't." He mumbled.

I looked at Daryl and smiled. Chris nodded and then he left. I looked back at Daryl. He did not meet my gaze.

"How could you have asked me such a question?" I whispered.

He looked at me but did not speak.

"Daryl I love you. When I saw you I knew you were a good man. And my heart was yours right then and there. I am yours Daryl Dixon and that will never change." I said.

He sat up and crashed his lips down on mine. Even injured he was fast. I placed my hands on his face and kissed him back. When we separated I smiled and he placed his hand on my face.

"How can I make yer eyes change from red te that blue?" He asked.

I smiled and laughed. And for the first time I heard him laugh. I looked at him with wonder and love. He gave me a smile.

"There ya go." He said.

I shook my head and we lay down. I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

"I love you Prue."

I smiled and whispered,

"And I love you."


	29. Unprepared

Chapter 29

Later that night I woke up to sound of laughter. I sat up slowly and sleepily. Daryl was fast asleep. I looked outside and my eyes snapped open. My jaw dropped and I knew I was awake then, I was never going to be able to sleep again. There, right outside my tent, sucking off each other's faces….was Brandon and Andrea.

"You enraging son of a bitch!" I said.

They both looked up and when they saw me, horror was written on their faces. There was a long and very awkward silence.

"Alright…..I am going to go back inside my tent…..and pretend this was all a very horribly disgusting dream. And when I poke my head back out I do not want to see you two frenching on my doorstep." I said.

I slowly went back inside and closed my eyes. I tried to think of anything strong enough to erase that image.

"Who the hell am I? Harry Potter trying to cast a patronus? Man this is embarrassing." I muttered.

I thought of all the moments I had with Daryl. A smile came to my face and I slowly poked my head back outside the tent. Nothing but the fields of the farm. I smiled and nodded. I closed the tent flap and then curled up against Daryl. He put his arm around me and unconsciously pulled me closer.

"I ain't never gonna let ye go."

I looked up and found him still fast asleep. I decided to make things interesting.

"Promise me Daryl." I whispered.

"How am I gonna prove that to ya?" He moaned.

"I know not." I whispered.

"I might. Ye can marry me."

My smiled faded and my eyes widened. My seemed to stop beating. I bolted from the tent. I cared not if I had woke him up. I was running full speed towards the house. The thought of marriage scared me and I knew not why. I stopped near a tree and leaned against it.

"Why the hell am I acting like such a coward? I love him. Why would marriage scare me? He probably knows not he even said it. He was sleeping after all." I said to myself.

"He proposed to you in his sleep?"

I quickly turned and found T-dog there.

_Shit!_

I nodded slowly and T-dog smile and shook his head.

"That's the first I've ever heard that method of proposal. How did that go?" He asked.

"I ran."

"Oh….."

"Yeah. I ran like a coward." I said.

He walked up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You're no coward Prue. I think that would be enough to scare the shit outta anyone. Daryl isn't the marriage kind of man. You weren't ready for it." He said.

I nodded and then sighed.

"I never gave much thought to getting married. Daryl probably doesn't even know he said it." I said.

"Are you sure that's what you want? For him not to even remember?" T-dog asked.

I looked at him. He had a smirk on his face.

"Why do you always ask the sort of questions that keep a person up all night?" I asked.

He laughed and I could not help but start to laugh as well. That was the great thing about T-dog. No matter what sort of mood you were in he was always able to make one laugh. He looked at me with a smile.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. I gave him a hug and then walked back towards the tent. ON the way I stopped by another tree. I smiled and grabbed onto a branch and swung myself up. I climbed to the top and then pushed the branches aside. From up there in that tree everything was beautiful. It seemed as though nothing in the world had changed, that everything was just a nightmare. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_White grows the lily, red grows the rose_

_Here lies my lassie, look how she grows_

_One day she'll leave me_

_To cross shadowed seas_

_Pray god protected her_

_Keep her safe with me_

The song I sung there was one I had known for as long as I could remember. The moon shone through the thin clouds and I heard a voice at the base of the tree.

"Prue what are you doing up there?"

It was Andrea. I climbed down and held out my hand.

"Come see."

She looked a bit worried.

"Worry not….I won't let you fall." I said.

She smiled and took my hand and I helped her up. I climbed back up and she stood on the branch next to me. I pushed the branches back and she gasped.

"Oh my god."

"I know. It's beautiful is it not?" I said.

"It's gorgeous. Everything is so calm." She said.

I nodded and then looked out across the fields.

"So you and Brandon?" I asked.

She didn't answer. I looked at her and held back the laugh that was coming. Her cheeks had turned red.

"It's alright. I have no say in the matter and he is a good guy. He'll take care of you." I said.

She looked at me and smiled. I should have known all along they would end up together. The way he had looked at her that first time and ever after.

"So uh….how do I get down?" She asked.

I laughed and showed her which branches to step on and we both climbed down. I walked back to the tent and found Daryl still asleep. He really could sleep through anything. I lay down next to him and slipped my hand into his. He did not wake but I saw a very small smile grace his face. I smiled and then fell back asleep.


	30. Just Kiss me!

Chapter 30

Rick and Glenn returned that morning. They brought Hershel back and also someone else.

"Who the hell is that?!" T-dog asked.

"That's Randall." Glenn said.

He looked to be only a kid around Beth's age maybe a few years older. He was blindfolded and out cold. As they took him out of the car I saw his leg.

"Shit what happened to his leg?" I asked.

"He fell off the roof onto a fence. We didn't have time to try and any other way. I had to pull it straight up." Rick said.

Glenn looked around.

"Where's Daryl? He's always with you." Glenn asked.

I turned slowly and looked at Shane. I knew my eyes had more then likely turned red.

"Ask this piece of shit here!" I snarled.

Glenn looked surprised and they all looked at Shane.

"Oh what are you shy? You seemed not so last night when you pinned me against the side of the barn forced yourself on me! Kissing me and saying you would not release me until I said I cared about you! Lucky for me Chris came and threatened you! Then Anthony and Brandon brought Daryl. And then what happened? Shall I tell them!? Well alright! Daryl punched the shit out of your face and then you hit him right where he took the arrow! You only stopped when I tackled you and held a blade to your throat! Have I left anything out?! No I do not believe I have!" I shouted.

Everyone gave Shane looks varying from rage to disappointment and sheer disgust. Rick walked over to him.

"Can I speak with you privately?" He asked.

They walked away and I could still hear them shouting. Lori looked at me.

"You alright Prue? He didn't hurt you did he?" She asked.

"No as I said Chris came. I think now I know how he got those scratches on his neck. Back at the CDC I mean."

Her eyes widened slightly and she looked away a little. I put my hand on her arm.

"I do not judge or make assumptions. Do you know if…..well about the baby?" I asked.

She shook her head and I rubbed her arm.

"It will be alright." I said.

There was nothing else I could truly say. She nodded and then went inside the house. I watched her go and I sighed. I went back to my tent and found Daryl awake.

"Where ya been?" he asked.

"Rick, Glenn and Hershel are back. They…..brought someone with them."

That got his attention. He looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"His name is Randall and that is all I know. However I did tell the whole group about what happened. Rick was yelling at Shane when I left. He did not seem too pleased." I said.

This made him smile and I had to smile back.

"When can I get up and walk again?" He asked.

I pulled the blanket down and looked at his side. He was a fast healer.

"Actually you can get up and walk around now if you wish. You heal faster then I thought." I said with a smile.

"Finally! Hate sitting around on my ass all day!" He said.

I laughed and kissed him. When I pulled away he held me close.

"Then again…"

He pushed me back and started to kiss me harder. I ran my hands up his arms and down his back. He played with the bottom of my shirt and I helped him remove it. To his dismay I was wearing a tank top underneath.

"Why ya wearing so many damn shirts!?" He growled.

I smiled and removed his belt. I trailed one of my fingers up his side and he shivered. I smiled and brought his lips to mine. I pulled my shirt up and tossed it away. He ran his rough hands down my body and started to suck at my neck. A moan escaped my lips and I felt him smile into my neck.

"Like that?"

"Stop asking me questions and just kiss me you redneck!" I moaned.

He laughed and kissed my lips again. I pushed his pants down until it he only had his boxers. I pushed my braw strap down and placed open mouthed kisses down my jaw to my shoulder and then back up to my lips. No one could ever make me feel like Daryl made me feel. I pulled myself up and kissed his neck. I found his weak spot. He moaned and I pushed him over and straddled him. He grabbed my hips and unbuttoned my jeans. He sat up and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my neck and then moved down to my collarbone. As I wound my arms around him I gave in and fell backwards leaving him on top again.

"Hold on…."

"You don't need a damn condom! I cannot bear children! Now will you please get back here!" I said impatiently.

"Well hell I'ma lucky son of a bitch!"

I laughed and he lunged forward kissing me. Yes indeed he is a lucky man.


	31. The Beginning and the End

Chapter 31

Rick and Shane were to take Randall 15 miles away from the farm and leave him. I did not like this plan. Mainly because Rick would be alone with Shane. That was why I asked Chris to go with them.

"Why?" he asked.

"I do not like the thought of Rick alone with Shane. Please Anthony. You know what Shane is like. I really do not wish to go into details, but Lori's pregnancy changed a lot of things. If you get what I am saying." I said.

His eyes widened and he looked over at Shane. When he looked back at me he nodded. I smiled and threw my arms around him.

"Thank you." I said.

"Don't mention it." He said.

"Promise me you will come back safe. I cannot lose you. I have almost lost Daryl if I lose you or anyone here…"

"I'm coming back! You won't lose me and you most definitely won't lose Daryl." He said.

I pulled back and nodded. He smiled and then he walked over to Rick and Shane. I saw Rick smile and nod and Shane looked directly over at me. I could not help but give him a smirk. Good! He knew I was sending Chris so he could not harm Rick. I gave him a little wave and then walked towards the house. Beth was awake. I walked upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Beth?" I asked.

Maggie opened the door. She let me in and I smiled at Beth.

"Good to see you awake." I said.

She didn't smile. She just looked at me and nodded.

"You know once you are cleared to get up and move around again I shall take you out and show you how to shoot more then one arrow. How's that sound?" I asked.

"Good." She said.

I smiled small and looked at Maggie. She smiled at me and nodded.

"Thank you." She mouthed.

I bowed my head and then left the room. On my way out the door I heard Anthony talking with Carol. I peered around the corner and saw him sitting down with Sophia asleep on him. I smiled and then left. As I walked outside I saw the tree I had stood in the night before. I smiled and walked towards it. Daryl met me halfway. I smiled and he walked with me. I jumped up into the tree and he followed. I was curious as to why but I did not question it. I climbed up to the top and pushed back the branches. Something was hanging off one of the smaller branches. My eyes widened and I gasped. Daryl hoisted himself up next to me. I looked at him and he smiled small.

"How did….."

"Andrea. T-dog came and told me what happened. What I said. Then she came and told me how she found ya up here. That ye liked it. Ain't good at asking questions like that." He said.

The object hanging from the tree branch was a ring. There was a small diamond in it. I did not wish to know where he got it, I was too lost in the moment. He took the ring and then he took my hand. I smiled and he put it on my finger.

"If you'll have me…..I wanna marry ya Prue. Never thought I'd be saying that to anyone. Ye changed me…..hell if I know why. I ain't complaining." He said.

I smiled and kissed him. I cared not that we were about 12 feet off the ground in a tree. That bit actually made it ten times more romantic.

"OI! IS THAT GROUND NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU TWO!?"

I pulled away and looked down. Anthony and Glenn were standing there. I gave them the finger and then pulled Daryl's lips back to mine. He smiled into the kiss and then we both climbed down. Anthony and Glenn were walking away. I narrowed my eyes and ran forward silently. I jumped forward and grabbed both of them and we fell to the ground.

"Next time stay out of my love life." I laughed.

They laughed at me and I stood up. Maggie came running over and jumped into Glenn's arms. He had only just stood up and now he was on the ground again. I ran off and found Dale near the RV.

"Dale!"

He turned and looked at me. I threw my arms around him and hugged him.

"Prue what's got you all excited?" he asked.

I pulled away and showed him my ring. He made a show of pretending to put on glasses and then whistled.

"Well now isn't that something." He said.

I smiled again and Carol came over. She saw my ring and I could have sworn I saw a little bit of anger in her eyes. She covered it with a smile and hugged me. I hugged her back but I was still trying to figure out why she would be upset with me. Sophia tackled me with a hug and Carl followed.

"Alright guys come on! Do not make me force you off!" I laughed.

"You're not that strong!" Carl said.

"Is that a challenge young master Grimes?"

I grabbed both of them around their waists and stood up.

"What was that you were saying?" I laughed.

I started to spin around and they shrieked with laughter. I put them down and then saw Daryl walking over. I ran to him and kissed him. I had never been so happy. I thought nothing could ruin it. That is until Rick and Shane came back. I could not see Chris. They got out and I ran over.

"Where the hell is Chris?!" I asked.

Rick looked at Shane. I slowly looked at him.

"YOU…..WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I shouted.

He didn't answer.

"He said that Chris was trapped in the bus when they walkers got him." Rick said.

I backed away slowly shaking my head.

"No…no…..NO!"

I kicked and hit everything in my reach. Then I turned on Shane.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU SACRIFICED HIM TO SAVE YOUR OWN SORRY ASS! JUST LIKE YOU DID OTIS!"

I jumped for him but Rick grabbed me around the waist and we both fell forward. I was still trying to get at Shane. I knew he had done exactly what I said. I saw it in his eyes. I gave up and just lay there sobbing. I banged my fist on the ground and shouted.

"THE HELL DID YA DO TE MY WIFE SHANE!?" Daryl roared.

"Wife?!" Three voices asked in unison.

I cared not what they said. Chris was gone. My best friend and brother.

"YOU PROMISED ME! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD COME BACK!" I cried.

A pair of strong arms picked me up and held me close. I clung to Daryl's shirt and sobbed.

"He promised he would come back….he..….he…"

"Shhh! I know! It's gonna be okay ya hear? I'm here and I ain't gonna go nowhere. Chris was a good guy." He said softly.

Though his words were kind…..the pain was too much. I fell to my knees and Daryl went down with me. I could hear Anthony and Brandon throwing punches at Shane and fighting but I could not find the will to do anything. I heard the crying of Sophia and the angry words that Andrea was throwing at Shane. Everything thing seemed to be crumbling beneath me. Trying so hard to find Chris again only to lose him. I knew not how much more I could take before this world destroyed me.


	32. Eveleen

Chapter 32

"Brandon stop!" Rick said.

I stopped crying and looked up. Rick, T-dog, Dale, Andrea, and Glenn were trying to hold him back. Maggie, Lori, Carol and Carl were pulling Anthony off Shane. I stood up and Daryl held onto me. I looked at him and nodded to tell him I was alright. He let me go and I walked past everyone to where Shane was picking himself up from the ground. I stared at him.

"If you're gonna hit me go ahead. I don't care what color your eyes are!" He snapped.

I looked at Daryl and his eyes widened.

"Pitch black." He said.

I looked back at Shane and I knelt down so I was eye to eye with him. I grabbed his chin so he could not look away.

"No amount of beating I can give you would ever be enough for what you have done. What you have taken from me. Chris was my brother even if not by blood. He was the first person I ever talked to ever listened to. He, Anthony and Brandon were the first people I ever opened up to. Trusted! You can make up any story you wish! I know what you have done! I see it in your eyes! You left him to die! I wish I had never laid eyes on you. You disgust me and are a disgrace to this world. I hope one day you feel just as much pain as you have given to me! I despise you more then anyone will ever imagine!" I spat.

I let him go and then I stood up and walked back over to Daryl.

"Ain't gonna ask if yer okay. I know that answer." He said.

I wrapped my arms around him and hid my face in his chest. He led me away and we sat down under the tree. No words were passed between us. A little while later Maggie came over to me.

"Prue?" she asked.

I looked up at her but said nothing. She knelt down in front of me.

"I am so sorry. I know what it's like losing someone you love. It's never easy…..but we're all here for you. If you ever wanna talk….you know where to find me." She said.

I could not bring myself to smile. But I was grateful for her kind words.

"Thank you Maggie. That means a lot to me." I said.

She smiled and nodded. As she walked away I looked at Daryl.

"I love you Daryl."

"I love you." He said.

I rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. The wind blew against me and I started sing my song.

_White grows the lily, Red grows the rose_

_Here lies my lassie, look how she grows_

_One day she'll leave me_

_To cross shadowed seas_

_Pray god protected her_

_Keep her safe with me._

"Didn't know ye could sing." He said.

"I never do anymore." I murmured.

"Ye should. Ye sound like an angel."

I felt a small smile crawl onto my face.

"What song is that?"

"I know not. It is one I have always known." I said.

"I like it."

I looked up at him. He smiled at me and I gave him a light kiss and then lay down across his lap.

"Will this ever end? I know it is a foolish question to ask but I must." I said.

"I got no clue darlin'. Doubt anyone does. But we're gonna get through it together. I ain't gonna let ya die. We're gonna live to see this world go back te normal." He said.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I shall hold you to that." I whispered.

I found it relaxing to be there with Daryl. But of course every relaxing or peaceful moment had to be ruined.

"Prue! Daryl!"

We both stood up and went running to the others. They had brought back yet another survivor. This one was a woman around my age. She had long dark red hair and bright green eyes and ivory skin. She was thin and did not appear to be very strong.

"She was trapped in the school. She isn't infected." Rick said.

Shane walked forward to her and I saw plain fear in her eyes. I jumped in front of her and Shane stopped. I turned and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She nodded.

"My name is Prue Dixon. How are you called?" I asked gently.

"…Eveleen." She whispered.

I smiled.

"It is a beautiful name. Irish if I am not mistaken. Meaning beauty?" I asked.

She smiled small and nodded.

"Do you want them to know your name?"

She nodded. I nodded and the looked at everyone else.

"Her name is Eveleen." I said.

They nodded and then I turned back to her.

"Do you speak Irish?" I asked.

"Can you?" She asked.

I smiled and said,

*"Go deimhin is féidir liom."

She smiled and then looked over my shoulder and then back at me.

*"Sin fear ... a rinne sé cad a dúirt tú. Clé do chara." She whispered.

This did not surprised me. However it helped me to know that now I had a witness.

"Thank you…for telling me this." I said.

She nodded and then she looked over at Anthony. I watched as their eyes locked and I held back the smile.

"His name is Anthony. We have been friends since we were small children. He is a good man and loyal friend." I said.

She gave him a small smile and he smiled right back at her. I gave her a little push towards him and smiled as she walked over to him. Then Andrea came over to me.

"Prue….it's Brandon." She said.

I followed her to his tent and found him sitting there staring at the ground.

"Brandon?"

He didn't answer and he did not look at me.

"Brandon I know you are upset. I am too. We lost Chris! Nothing will ever make that alright. But we cannot let the grief control us! You are not the only one who lost him. We all did!" I said.

He looked at me slightly but still did not utter a word. I sighed and shook my head. I looked at Andrea apologetically and then walked away. Nothing I said or did would convince him and I knew that. He needed time….hell we all did. This world was taking everything away from us too quickly. The loss of Chris had changed me. An everlasting pain had engraved itself in my heart and I knew I would never be rid of it. No amount of walkers I killed would ever avenge this loss.

* _Indeed I do_

_* That man he did what you said. He left your friend. _


	33. The Story of Prue Greenleaf-Dixon

Chapter 33

Eveleen liked Anthony a lot. This much was clear as well as the fact he liked her. She only ever talked to him or myself. Every time Shane looked in her direction Anthony would give him a death glare and lead her away. Hershel was allowing us to move into the house for the winter.

The only problem our group still faced was Randall. He was still thought to be a threat. That morning Daryl went into the shed. I silently crept around to the door and listened. I heard Daryl punch him.

"I didn't touch those girls! I'm not like that man! You gotta believe me!"

My eyes widened and I kicked the door open.

"Prue go back….."

"No Daryl I wish to speak with this one here." I said firmly.

He looked at me with pleading eyes but that never worked on me.

"You and your group raped a couple of girls!?" I asked.

"No I didn't!"

I slapped him. Memories of my own rape were flooding back and anger boiled in my blood and coursed through me.

"I think you are a liar! I know about guys like you!" I snarled.

I kicked him and Daryl grabbed his crossbow and grabbed me and then dragged me out.

"Prue calm down!" He said.

"No! I know about shitheads like him!" I snarled.

"Prue I get it! I know what happened to ya!" he said.

This made me stop.

"You were asleep…"

"No I wasn't. I heard everything ya said. I know what that fucker did to ya! If he's alive and I meet em…..he'll wish he was dead! How ya were different before I met ya. I heard all of it. That was when I knew I loved ya. I knew ya were mine. Ya don't know how pissed I am from hearing this shit's story!"

"Shhhh"

I put my arms around him.

"I am sorry. I meant not to upset you. I knew not that you had even heard me. I never would have been able to tell you if you had been awake. I have never forgotten, no matter how hard I try nothing works." I whispered.

He put his arms around me and kissed my head.

"I ain't gonna let no one touch ya."

I smiled and looked up at him.

"You are so good to me Daryl. Where were you all my life?" I asked.

He smirked and chuckled.

"I should be asking that. Ya gave me a reason to change. Te try and understand. Ye always believe in me and gave me a chance even when I was a dick." He said.

I smiled and closed my eyes as I rested my head against his chest. He kicked the shed door shut and then he locked it. We walked back to the others and I noticed the blood on his hands. I was about to ask him if it was his or Randall's but Rick spoke first.

"Well?"

"He's got a group of about 30 guys with guns. If they find us our men will be dead and out women…..well they'll wish they were." he said.

"What do you mean?" Lori asked.

He looked at Sophia and Carl.

"They need to hear as well." Rick said.

Daryl nodded.

"His group raped a couple of teenaged girls. He says he didn't do anything but…."

"He is a filthy liar." I said.

Everyone looked at me and I shut my mouth. I wrapped my arms around Daryl's waist and he held me tight. Rick looked at me.

"Prue how do you know he's lying?" he asked slowly.

I looked into Daryl's eyes with a pleading look. He nodded and looked at Rick.

"She was raped." He said.

As I looked at everyone their faces showed emotions from sadness for me and fear of this new group. I took a deep breath and looked at all of them.

"It is true what he says. Before the outbreak I knew a man whom I thought to be my friend. I trusted him with everything I ever had. And then one night…he took advantage of me in every way possible. I never told anyone about it." I said.

Daryl squeezed me and I hid my face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to tell us that. I know you probably wanted to forget. I think this about sums everything up." Rick said.

"Wait! We don't know if Prue was right!" Dale said.

I looked at him dumbstruck.

"I mean….he's just a kid."

"And I was only 16 years old." I said.

"But that wasn't Randall. He's just a kid and we don't really know." Dale said.

I did not wish to hear this. I walked away and Daryl followed.

"Prue wait!"

I turned and looked at him. I saw his hands and took one of them in mine. There were a few cuts on him but the majority of the blood was Randall's. I sighed and led him back to our tent. I reached for my bag and found the things I was looking for.

"Where'd ye learn all that?" He asked.

I smiled.

"I have always been very accident prone. It helps if you know how to take care of yourself. You learn fast." I said.

He chuckled and I wiped the blood from his hands and then applied the correct herbs so his hands would not become infected. When I was finished I held his hands in mine and looked at him.

"Please say nothing to Dale. He only wishes to preserve the life of a human. He truly means well." I said.

He sighed and nodded. I smiled and kissed him. As I pulled away he looked at me.

"That it?" He asked.

I smiled.

"What you want more?" I asked.

He pushed me back and looked at me.

"I ain't never gonna get enough of ya." He said.

I smiled and pulled his lips back to mine.


	34. Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 34

I woke up that night unable to sleep. I did not wish to wake Daryl so I silently left the tent. I took my bow and quiver just in case. Since I was unable to sleep I thought I may as well keep watch. I climbed up my tree and found a way to sit and be comfortable and not fall. I saw Anthony and Eveleen walking across the fields together. I smiled, happy that Anthony had found someone. Eveleen truly lived to her name. She was a true Irish beauty. I looked out towards the woods and my eyes widened. I jumped down from the tree and ran to Anthony.

"Anthony give me your binoculars!" I said.

He tossed them to me and I immediately looked out towards the object I had seen. I nearly dropped the binoculars.

"Prue?" Eveleen asked.

I could find no words to say. Anthony took the binoculars and he actually dropped them.

"Oh my god."

I ran forward like an eagle on the wind. I jumped the fence and continued to run.

"CHRIS!"

"Prue?"

As I got closer I gasped. There was a large gash across his chest.

"Goddess Hecate!" I said.

I ran forward and put his arm over my shoulder and wrapped my other arm around him. Anthony and Eveleen finally reached me and Anthony helped me get him back.

"BRANDON!" Anthony shouted.

I saw Brandon come running towards us.

"Holy shit! Chris!" He said.

Brandon took my place and I rushed back to my tent.

"Daryl! Daryl wake up!"

He came tumbling out of the tent with his crossbow ready.

"Are ye okay!? What happened?"

"Chris! He's alive! He came back!" I said.

"What?"

I took his hand and we ran back to the house. Anthony had awakened Hershel and he was now helping Chris. Patricia came out.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He's lost a lot of blood. He'll need a some in order to make a full recovery. Anyone know his blood type?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"I do. It's O. But I don't have the same and neither does Anthony." Brandon said.

She looked at me and I shook my head. I was A negative.

"I have O." Came a soft voice.

I turned and looked at Carol.

"Carol?"

"I have O blood type. Don't waste any time and just take it. I have plenty." She said.

I rushed forward and hugged her.

"Thank you."

She hugged me quickly and then went into the room with Patricia. I sat down on the couch and put my face in my hands.

"It's gonna be alright little darlin'. If he can get back here with that he sure as hell ain't gonna die now." Daryl said.

I looked at him as he sat down next to me. I threw my arms around his neck and squeezed my eyes shut. He wrapped his strong arms around me and never let go. Eveleen held onto Anthony's hand and Andrea came in.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Chris came back. He's alive. Had a really bad gash across his chest. Hershel's said he needed some blood. None of us had his blood type…but Carol did. She's in there now with him. Bless her!" Brandon said.

I opened my eyes and watched as Andrea crossed the room and took Brandon in her arms. Anthony looked pale and so did Brandon. I knew I probably looked the same. With every bit of strength I had I stood up and they looked at me. I took a deep breath and started to sing.

_White grows the lily, red grows the rose_

_Here lies my laddie, look how he grows_

_One day he'll leave me_

_To cross shadowed seas_

_Pray god protected him_

_Keep him safe with me_

_Rose shows its wisdoms, from love lost on youthProtector of passions and soldier of truthFor royal resplendence I bow to its bloomBut thorns rest beneath it, and there lies my doomLily knows little, but innocence scornedOn banner of blood shed for villains adornedlike pale ghosts in moonlight, I fear for their fateto grow on a gravesite, may yet be too lateThis garden is weary, its soil is tolledOf decades in turmoil, its left bled for goldMy son is a child, but man he'll soon bewith red rose upon him, he'll die by lily_

_White grows the lily, red grows the roseHere lay my laddie, how the wind blows!Now he has left me, to cross shadowed seasPray god protect him, keep him safe for me_

As I finished Hershel and Patricia came out. Carol followed them. She looked a little drained of color but otherwise alright. She looked at us and said,

"I don't want him to know it was me. Don't ask why just please don't tell him."

We all nodded and then we all started to go in. Hershel stopped us.

"Only 4 at a time." He said.

"You guys go." I said.

"You sure?" Anthony asked.

I smiled and nodded. Then I remembered something.

"No one is to tell Shane of Chris's return." I said.

"Why not?"

"Shane is Rick's best friend. It will cause chaos and rip this group apart." I said.

They nodded and then Andrea, Brandon, Anthony and Eveleen went inside the room. I took a deep breath and leaned into Daryl.

"Ye alright?" He asked.

I turned and held his face in my hands.

"Chris is back, we are married…..I have never been happier." I said.

He smiled and pressed his lips to mine. My hands fell to his chest and I cherished the moment. Every moment I had with Daryl….was precious to me. For in this world I knew not how many more I would get. So every chance I had I took. As we separated I smiled and then frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I pulled his shirt down a little. My eyes widened in horror. Scars littered his chest. Big and small all of them more visible now that I looked closely. What he did next shocked me. He literally pushed me back and scowled at me.

"Daryl what…."

"Ain't none a yer damn business!" He snapped.

I was confused. Why was he speaking in this way? I stretched my hand towards him but he backed off.

"Don't touch me." He said.

I looked down.

"Why do you hide from me? Have you not learned I shall never judge you? That I will always be by your side?" I asked.

He said nothing and I looked up.

"I need not know where you received them. I wish that I could make them disappear."

"Ye can't! And know they're ugly and I can't make em go away." He snarled.

I set my face. I strode forward and grabbed his arm.

"You are NOT ugly! You are not a beast though you may act like one at times. Everyone has scars. Even I have them. Though most came from falling from trees when I was small or from sword fighting with my sisters. I may not be able to make them go away….but if you wish I can pretend I never saw them." I said.

He nodded and I released his arm. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"I didn't mean te shove ya." He said.

I smiled and then pushed him. He looked at me.

"The hell?"

"You can say we are even now." I laughed.

"Yer gonna pay fer that."

I tried to run but he grabbed me and we fell onto the couch. I shrieked with laughter and he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shhh! Yer too loud! Gonna wake the whole damn house." He hissed.

I calmed down and he removed his hand. I shifted myself so I was lying across him. The couch was too small.

"They will probably be in there for a while." I said.

"Yeah."

I yawned and nuzzled my head against his chest.

"Sleep. I'll wake ya up when they come out." He said.

"Don't fall asleep." I said.

"I ain't gonna make no promises." He said.

I laughed lightly and then fell off into a deep sleep.


	35. Don't Pretend You don't Care

Chapter 35

I woke up on Daryl and found the sun peaking over the horizon. I lifted my head and found the door to Chris's room opened slightly. It had been shut when the others went in. I got off of Daryl and he woke up.

"Ye seemed comfortable last night." He said.

I smiled and looked at him.

"You are good pillow substitute." I joked.

He chuckled and as I stood up he smacked my bottom. I turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Ye bring yer sexy ass back when yer done." he said.

I wiggled my eyebrows and blew him a kiss. He laughed and I walked into the room. Chris was asleep as I shut the door. I quietly crossed the room and sat down in a nearby chair. I pulled the blanket down and looked at his chest. If Daryl thought he had scars that were bad…..I think Chris had bested him. As I pulled the blanket back up he opened his eyes.

"Prue?" He asked.

I smiled.

"Hey you." I said.

He blinked a few times and then looked at me again.

"Where am I? Last night is a bit fuzzy." He said.

"In Hershel's house….Chris…can you tell what happened?" I asked.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Oh I know! Believe me it was plain in his eyes. But I wish to make sure you remember." I said.

"Hell yeah I remember. As soon as I can get up and move and fight I will kill him." He said.

I had to laugh at that. Daryl came in and nodded to Chris.

"Looks like ye got yer ass beat." Daryl said.

Chris laughed a little and nodded.

"Ye know chicks dig scars right?" He said.

Chris slowly looked at me and made a funny interested face.

"Not THAT one." Daryl growled.

Chris and I started to laugh and Daryl scowled. I stood up and kissed him.

"You know I would never." I said.

"Yeah I know. Yer my wife."

"You said what just now?!"

Oops!

"It happened the day Rick told us you had not made it. You were gone when he asked and then when you did not return….."

"But I promised I would and here I am. You didn't celebrate without me did you?" he asked.

I smiled and shook my head.

"Good because when I get out of this bed that's what's gonna happen! PARTY!" He said.

I laughed and then kissed his forehead.

"Shane knows not you are here. We need to keep it that way for a little while."

He did not ask why he only nodded.

"Daryl can you give me a minute?" I asked.

"Sure."

I gave him a kiss and then he left. I looked at Chris.

"You scared the shit out of me I hope you know that." I said.

"Scared the shit out of myself." He said.

I nodded and looked down and put my hands in my pockets.

"If you ever scare me like that again you will wish you had been dead." I said.

I looked back up at him and he smiled. I knew he was trying not to laugh. I smirked and shook my head.

"Stay quiet and heal. I'll be back later." I said.

He nodded and then I left the room. As I walked out Maggie saw me.

"What were you doing in there?" She asked.

I motioned for her to come closer.

"Chris is alive. He is in there wounded. Shane cannot know he is alive." I said.

She smiled and hugged me.

"I won't say a word."

I wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you." I said.

As I walked outside I saw Daryl sitting on a log a little ways off. Carol was walking towards him. I snuck up and hid behind the bush.

"You get what you wanted? Approval, thanks, gratitude. Couldn't hit me so you beat up a kid is that who you are now?" She asked him.

Now I was a little confused.

"He ain't no kid. He'd do a lot worse then hit you if ya gave him the chance." Daryl replied.

"That's not what this is about and you know it." She said.

I heard him walk closer to her.

"Whatddya want me to do? Huh!? I don't need this."

"Don't pretend like you don't care! You want your friendship back take it! Every kind and smart thing you've said take it all back! I've lost worse. But don't sit back here and tend to your bloody fists and pretend you don't care when we all know you do." Carol said.

I did not like Carol yelling at my husband.

"If you didn't care you wouldn't have married Prue. You wouldn't have protected her from Shane all those times…."

"Ya best leave my wife outta this! Ain't got nothing te do with her!" He growled.

"There! Right there! You care! You wouldn't be saying that if you didn't." Carol said.

"Yer a real piece a work lady!" He snapped.

"At least I don't hide."

"Yeah ye do! Why don'tcha want Chris knowing ye pretty much saved his life?" He challenged.

At this Carol fell silent. I came out of my hiding place and walked behind Carol. Daryl stared at me and Carol turned to look at me. I looked at them both before turning and walking away. As I walked Dale came up to me. I knew what it was going to be about.

"Dale I do not wish to speak of Randall." I said.

"So you would let Rick kill him?" He asked.

I looked straight into his eyes.

"Dale you know not what it was like. To be so helpless….to lie there and just…take it. When Rick kills him…I will be there to watch." I said.

"You can't mean that. The Prue I know would never say that."

"You never knew the real Prue. She died the night she was raped."

"Now that's not true."

I raised my eyebrows.

"With Daryl…"

I sighed and ran my hand over my face.

"I will not deny it. Daryl did indeed manage to salvage what little was left of the old Prue. Not enough to forgive a rapist." I said.

Dale shook his head at me.

"I don't believe it. You won't go through with it." He said.

I did not answer. He walked away and I shook my head.

"You are wrong." I whispered.


	36. We lost him

Chapter 36

It was late afternoon when we all gathered in Hershel's living room. Daryl walked in after the discussion began. He walked over to me and I took his hand.

"Let's just take a minute to consider this. This is a man's life!" Dale said.

"He shot at them." Lori said.

"Out of fear maybe!" Dale argued.

"Ye wanna keep arguing! Just gonna keep going around in circles all day." Daryl said.

"Come on Glenn back me up." Dale pleaded.

Glenn remained silent. I saw him look at Maggie and then he looked at Dale.

"I agree with you on a lot of things Dale…but not on this." He said.

Dale looked around and the walked out. On his way he put his hand on Daryl's shoulder.

"You were right. This group is broken." He said.

His words hit me hard. Then as I thought about it…..I knew it to be true. Shane had once been my friend…..Carl used to have a heart. All these things were swimming through my mind as the group left to do what they would. I walked outside and stood on the porch. Eveleen walked out and stood next to me.

"Do you really agree with this?" She asked softly.

I nodded.

"The world looks different when you go through something like I have." I said.

"Maybe so…but he is still a human being. Living and breathing." She said.

I looked at her. She was looking out towards the shed. The sun was going down and I knew that Randall's execution was fast approaching. I approached the shed and Daryl, Rick, and Shane brought him out. They were going to do it in the barn. I followed them inside and I stood behind Rick as Shane and Daryl held Randall up.

"Would you like to stand or kneel?" Rick asked.

"Please! Please don't!" Randall begged.

Daryl kicked his legs and he kneeled down.

"Do you have any last words?" he asked.

He just sort of cried and begged for his life. Something in my heart began to make itself known. As I was about to tell Rick to stop Carl appeared in the doorway.

"Do it dad." He said.

We all looked at him. I walked over and grabbed his arm.

"Carl why are you here?" I asked sternly.

"I wanted to watch."

This child had some serious problems. Rick came out and took his son back to the house while Shane and Rick dragged Randall back to the shed. As I started to walk back to the house I heard a shout. I turned towards the field and saw what appeared to be two objects fighting. I ran forward. There was a walker on Dale.

"NO! DALE!" I screamed.

An arrow flew into the walker's head and I knew Daryl was behind me. I dropped to my knees beside Dale and found his chest ripped open.

"Oh goddess! Please Dale hold on!" I said.

He was suffering that much was clear. Rick was shouting for Hershel and Andrea appeared at my side.

"He's suffering! Do something!" Andrea begged.

Rick walked forward with a gun. However Daryl took it from his hands. And walked over to Dale.

"I'm sorry brother." He said.

I held onto Andrea and squeezed my eyes shut as Daryl pulled the trigger. Andrea cried out in pain and sorrow. I held her close and then Brandon came for her. I stood up and looked to Daryl. Tears sprang forward and Daryl enveloped me in his strong arms. I cried for what seemed like hours. Daryl never let me go and he never said a word. He let me cry and when I finally stopped he took me back to our tent and sat me down. I could not move nor could I speak. Daryl unhooked my sword from my belt along with my dagger and he took my quiver from my back. I finally found the will to speak.

"I should have been on guard." I said.

"Don'tcha dare start blaming yerself!" He said.

"Daryl he need not have died if I had…if I had…."

The tears came once more and he took me in his arms.

"This ain't yer fault. Ain't no one's fault. Well maybe this shithole of a world. But don'tcha dare blame yerself. Yer a good woman. Yer my woman." He said.

I knew he was only trying to cheer me up…but I could still see Dale's torn body in my mind. I clutched his shirt and squeezed my eyes shut.

"I still see him. I still his face. I want for it to go away! I know not how to rid myself of it." I said.

"Wish I could make it go away. But I can't." He said.

I said nothing.

"But I might know someone who can take some of it." He whispered.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He took my hand and led me to the house. He walked me up to Chris's room and inside. He was asleep but Daryl did not care.

"Yo dipshit wake yer ass up!" He hissed.

He shook his leg and he woke with a start.

"What?!" He snapped.

He looked at me and then his face softened.

"Prue what happened?" he asked.

I shut my eyes and lowered my head.

"Dale…..he's gone." I whispered.


	37. Humanity

Chapter 37

"I thought I heard a gun fire. How?" He asked.

"A walker…..ripped him open." I said slowly.

He was silent for a few moments before saying,

"Are you alright?"

I shrugged.

"Dale was like a grandfather to me." Was all I said.

Chris nodded and then looked at Daryl.

"I need you to get me a shirt and these IV's off." He said.

I looked at him in shock.

"Chris you cannot…."

"Prue don't try and stop me." he said.

Once he had his shirt and the IV's were off Daryl helped him get down the stairs.

"Wake them up." He said.

"Ye sure?" Daryl asked.

Chris nodded and Daryl whistled loud. Everyone jumped up and when they saw Chris they all stared in shock.

"Chris?" Lori asked.

"Yeah I'm alive. No thanks to Officer Walsh." Chris said.

Everyone rounded on Shane.

"Stop! Now wait a minute!" Chris said.

They all turned back and looked at him.

"Prue asked me to go with Rick and Shane. I won't say why. I stayed hidden by her request when I came back so that there wouldn't be chaos among the group…."

He lifted his shirt and showed them all his wound. A few of them gasped and the others stared in shock.

"Shane did this to me because I stopped him from shooting Randall. Rick wasn't there so he didn't know any of this. Daryl brought Prue to me tonight. She told me about Dale. I wish I could have seen him one more time. But I didn't get the chance. I didn't come to you guys so you could be mad at Shane. I came here for Dale. So that you could forgive Shane. I forgive him." Chris said.

I had to admit that even I was shocked. I looked at Chris and then I looked at Daryl. How could bringing me to Chris have helped? If only to show me that….I was losing my humanity. My eyes widened and then filled with tears.

"Prue?" Daryl asked.

I took his hand and squeezed it. Then I turned and faced the group.

"We are losing our humanity."

"What?" Rick asked.

"Now I know what Dale meant. We are losing our humanity. Killing Randall makes us animals. The animals I hunt. We are no better then walkers." I said.

No one said anything. I continued.

"Is that not what Dale said? That this group was broken? We are losing our humanity….even Carl. He wished to watch his father shoot a man! I know he will not have a normal childhood like we had but even in this world a child should to see a man executed. A living breathing man! There may be no more rules in this world….but some should still remain in this group! If not…I shall leave. For I shall not remain in a group where we are no better then the monsters that plague our world." I said.

"I ain't gonna let my wife go anywhere without me." Daryl said.

"Then I go as well." Chris said.

Anthony and Brandon also stated they would go. And of course Eveleen would not remain anywhere Anthony was not. The same went for Andrea and Brandon. Rick looked at me.

"Prue's right. Dale was right. We should all get some sleep. Tomorrow morning I'll finish this conversation when we bury Dale." Rick said.

We all agreed and I looked at Chris and smiled. He winked and I took Daryl's hand.

"Let's go." I whispered.

Together Daryl and I walked back outside and to our tent.

"Thank you." I said.

"Fer what?" He asked.

I stopped and looked at him. I smiled as I looked into his blue eyes.

"For taking me to Chris. For knowing that I needed to see. You are a good man Daryl. You….you are my man." I said.

He smiled and laughed. I shook my head and pulled his lips down to mine. When I pulled away he put his hands on my face.

"Ya know I have an idea." He said.

I smiled for I knew where he was going.

"Oh really?" I asked.

He smirked and picked me up and ran us back to our tent. He did have a remarkable idea.


	38. A Favor

Chapter 38

Daryl was gently shaking me awake the next morning.

"Come on darlin'. We gotta go say good-bye." He said.

I knew he was right but I did not want to get up. I did not want to accept that Dale was truly gone. However I took a breath and got up. Daryl took my hand and we walked to the grave site.

"Dale could get under your skin. He got under mine and that's because he wasn't afraid to tell you how it was. He said this group was broken….I don't want to believe that. What Prue said last night was true. We're starting to lose our humanity. From now on we're gonna do things his way! The right way. This is how we honor Dale." Rick said.

I nodded and his my face in Daryl's shirt.

"He ain't suffering no more. Probably with his wife now." Daryl said softly.

I nodded and then walked away. I needed to think.

"Prue?" came a light voice.

I needed not to turn and see who it was.

"Yes Eveleen?" I asked.

The pretty red-head appeared beside me.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I will be. I just feel as though Dale was upset with me. For not agreeing with him about Randall. Now I wish I had." I said.

She put her hand on mine. I looked at her and she gave me an understanding smile.

"I believe he does know. Just because we can't see him, doesn't mean he can't see us. He can! Up there he can see everything. He can hear everything." She said.

I looked up at the sky and then back at her.

"Maybe you are right…and yet I do not believe it is so. Not anymore. This world truly has gone to shit. Thank you for your kind words Eveleen…..but I cannot believe them." I said.

There tears in my eyes and she smiled and hugged me.

"Perhaps in time you will." She whispered.

I hugged her and then she walked off. I walked across the fields and then as I walked back I found everyone gone. This worried me.

"Chris? Daryl?" I called out.

Daryl came running to me but not Chris.

"Daryl where is everyone?" I asked.

"Ain't got no clue." He said.

I took his hand and we searched for the group. We walked to the barn and I heard whispers. I frowned and then Daryl pushed me behind him and took out a knife. As he opened the doors we found the group there. I smiled as I saw they had planned a party.

"I told you once I was out of that bed we were gonna party!" Chris said.

I smiled and Daryl put his arm around me.

"Sounds good te me! Who's got the booze!?" He asked.

I started to laugh and Glenn came over. He had a beer for Daryl and a glass of wine for me. I shook my head and took Daryl's beer.

"I am not a proper lady Glenn." I said.

He smiled.

"I could have told you that." He said.

I laughed and so did Daryl. Rick toasted us and we all drank. I had not had so much fun since the world went to hell. Later on after Carol and Lori had taken Sophia and Carl to bed the rest of us sat in a circle.

"Okay truth or dare! And if you are married or taken by someone you cannot kiss anyone but them!" I said.

Rick and Shane looked at each other with a slightly disgusted faces. Then they looked at Chris and scooted away. I started to laugh and so did everyone else.

In the end I made Rick and Shane kiss each other. After which they both started to drink as much as they could so they would never remember doing it. Eveleen had to help Anthony back to the house for he had partaken in a little too much. Brandon could hold his liquor and it was Andrea who needed help. He picked her up and carried her away. Chris was plastered on a hay stack and well Rick and Shane had to drag him back. This left Daryl and I. I smiled and took the beer bottle from his hands. I kissed him and he pushed me back.

"Ya drunk?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"You?" I asked.

"Hell no." He said.

"Good. I need you to know what you are doing." I said.

He opened his mouth to answer but I kissed him instead. I wanted him and hell I was going to get him. There was however one thing I needed to do first. I pulled away from Daryl. He gave me a look of disappointment.

"I promise we will continue right after I call in a favor of Brandon. Go back to the tent and I'll be there in an hour." I said.

"Ye best not be late." He said.

I smiled and nodded. I ran towards the house and woke up Brandon.

"Prue what?" He asked annoyed.

"The time has come for you to come through with that favor." I whispered.

He smiled and got up. We walked out to the shed and I sat down and removed my shirt.

"Where is this gonna be?" He asked.

"Left shoulder." I replied.

He nodded and I closed my eyes.

"And the design?" He asked.

I opened my eyes and smiled. I pulled my long hair away from my shoulder and said,

"A Cherokee rose."


	39. A True Cherokee Rose

Chapter 39

After about 45 minutes of pain I had a tribal tattoo of a Cherokee Rose on my left shoulder. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Brandon. You always were good at what you do." I said.

He gave me the classic goofy Brandon smile.

"I know."

I laughed and then ran full speed to the tent. I smiled when I saw Daryl waiting. He saw me and took me in his arms. However I did not foresee the consequence of my new tattoo.

"Ow!" I said.

"Did I hurt ya?" He asked.

"No it is not you. I had to collect a favor Brandon owed me." I said.

Anger flashed across his face.

"What kind a favor?" he growled.

I smiled and removed my shirt to show him my tattoo. When I turned back around he smirked.

"He owed ya a tat?" He asked.

"Sort of. He owed me a favor. I chose this as the favor."

"Why a Cherokee Rose?" He asked.

I smiled.

"You know the story?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Well I am more then likely the last Cherokee Indian in the world so I thought I would make sure that everyone knew it." I said.

"Don't think walkers give a shit." He said.

I raised my eyebrow and pushed him back.

"Maybe not but I do." I said.

He smiled and kissed me.

The next morning when I woke up Daryl was already gone. I sat up and pulled on a shirt and different pair of pants. As I walked outside I heard a painful cry ring through the air. It came from the house and I ran towards it. I ran through the door and up the stairs into Beth's room. Maggie and Lori were trying to open the bathroom door.

"Shit! Maggie! Lori stand back!" I said.

They stood aside and I kicked down the door. Beth was on the floor with her wrist gushing blood.

"Oh shit! Shit! Shit!" Maggie said.

I rushed forward and picked her up.

"Where are Hershel and Patricia?" I asked.

Neither of them knew. I carried her back to my tent and got out my things. I still had the things I needed for stitches that Patricia had given me.

"Maggie I need you to get me something to stop the bleeding!" I said.

She tore from the tent and I grabbed anything to hold against her wound.

"Why would she do this?" I asked.

"She's been different since that shock. Earlier this morning I she took a knife and hid it from me. I got it back but then Maggie left her with Andrea…." She said.

That made sense. Andrea had wanted to commit suicide when she lost Amy. Maggie came back and I managed to stop the bleeding and stitch up her arm.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Lori asked.

I smiled a little.

"I can sew. When you marry Daryl Dixon he has a lot of cloths to be mended. Even before that I could embroider things. And well I was always accident prone and I got hurt a lot. So I had to learn to keep myself alive. And my sister….the oldest was a healer of sorts." I said.

"She must have been a really good teacher." Maggie said.

I smiled and nodded.

"She was. We were on our own after our parents passed. We did not have the money for expert medical care. But her healing skills were enough. And with my other older sister to protect us…..well we got by. They taught me everything. That is the reason I am still alive." I said.

They said nothing. I picked Beth up and carried her back towards the house. On the way back Andrea and Brandon came running to us.

"Oh god! Is she…."

"Yeah she's alive!" Maggie snapped.

"Watch it." Brandon warned.

"Why!? She let my sister try and kill herself! You stupid bitch!" Maggie snarled.

I gently placed Beth on the ground. The look in Brandon's eyes I had only ever seen once before.

"Maggie listen to me. You need to stop." I said.

"NO!"

She turned back to Andrea.

"You stay away from her! You are no longer welcome in this house!"

I lunged forward as Brandon jumped forward at Maggie. I pinned him to the ground but he was stronger then I. When we were children it was easier. Now he was a grown man. He threw me back but I got up and got in between him and Maggie.

"Brandon stop! She was upset!" I said.

He was beyond reasoning. I remembered not how to calm him. He ran forward again and I grabbed him and with all the strength I had I threw him back.

"Brandon this is not you!" I said.

Fail. He knocked me to the ground again and I hit my tattoo.

"Son of a bitch!" I said.

I jumped up and threw him backwards and jumped on top of him.

"You are not this man! Look at Andrea Brandon! Do you truly wish for her to witness what destruction I know you are capable of?!" I said.

He looked at her and the madness in his eyes disappeared. I got off him and he stood up and walked to Andrea. He looked at Maggie.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to try and hurt you. It's just…..I love her." He said.

Maggie nodded and she turned and walked off with Beth in her arms. Brandon turned to Andrea to say something but she kissed him instead. I cleared my throat and Brandon pulled away from her and looked at me.

"I owe you another favor don't I?" He asked.

"Oh hell yeah. You knocked me back onto my tattoo. That hurt like hell." I said.

"Sorry."

I smiled and nodded.

"Next time save that insane rage for walkers." I said.

He laughed and nodded.

I walked to the tree and climbed to the top. I was up there for quite some time when Anthony called up to me.

"Hey Prue?! Mind coming down for a minute?" He asked.

I came down and jumped in front of him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm…I'm gonna ask Eveleen to marry me." He said.


	40. Your Paths Are One

Chapter 40

All I could do was smile. I threw my arms around him.

"Congratulations!" I said.

"Thanks but there is a little problem."

I pulled away and looked at him.

"I wanna do it right but I don't have a ring." He said.

I smiled.

"Leave it to me. I'm sure there is a jewelry store somewhere in town." I said.

"No! I don't think it's a good idea for you to go out there. Especially….."

"If Daryl finds out he will more then likely kill you and you will never get married." I said.

He nodded. I sighed. I knew I could not just depart and not tell him. He was my husband and he would never forgive me. However Anthony was like a brother to me. I could not just let this go.

"I will talk with Daryl. Worry not *fratello." I said

He smiled and nodded. I smiled and then went to find Daryl. I knew he would refuse, and yet I hoped to talk him into it. I found him near the shed.

"Daryl?"

He turned and looked at me. I took a deep breath.

"Daryl….Anthony wishes to ask Eveleen to be his wife." I said.

"Why I get the feeling there's more te this then yer saying." He said.

"He wishes to do it properly and he has not a ring. There must be a jewelry store in town and…."

"No!"

I sighed.

"I knew you would say this. Daryl we did not have a wedding because we did not wish for one like many do. Anthony does and I know Eveleen does as well. I shall have someone with me if…"

"It's gonna be me." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'ma go and get that ring." He said.

"Daryl I do not approve of you going alone." I said.

"Ye ain't gotta. Ye need to trust me babe." He said.

I bit my bottom lip and he kissed me gently. I knew what he was trying to do.

"Daryl…..I know….what…..oh goddess."

Alright he won. I could not refuse him and I could not argue. He pulled away and smirked.

"I'll be back before dark." He said.

He turned to go but I grabbed him and kissed him hard. When I pulled back I looked at him.

"You had better or I will come after you."

"I'ma have te chain ya to the barn then." He joked.

I smiled and gave him another kiss before he left.

"Goddess Artemis protect him." I whispered.

I walked to find Anthony and tell him the good news. On my way I saw Sophia sitting alone by the tree. I frowned and walked over to her.

"What troubles you Sophia?" I asked.

She looked up and shrugged. I sat down beside her.

"Chris doesn't know." She said.

I looked at her.

"What does he not know?"

"My mom cares about him."

My eyes widened. That was why she gave him blood. She cared about Chris.

"Sophia…..how do you know?" I asked.

She looked at me.

"She's always watching him. Making sure he's okay and that he's eaten." She said.

It all made sense now. Why she gave him her blood, why she watched out for him. She cared about what happened to him. Could she maybe love him?

"Sophia where is your mother?" I asked.

She smiled and took my hand. She led me to the house where Carol, Lori, and Patricia were. Before I went in I looked at Sophia.

"After I lead your mother outside I want you to go and get Chris."

She nodded and I went into the room.

"Hey Carol…..may I speak with you?" I asked.

She nodded and I led her away into the yard. I saw Sophia running off to find Chris. I looked back at Carol.

"Carol…why did you give Chris blood that night? We both know he would have died if you had not. But I know it is not because he is my brother or because he is a living man." I said.

She looked away where Chris was chasing Sophia and playing with her. She smiled a little.

"He's much younger…."

"Carol he's 30 years old. You can be no more then what 40?" I asked.

"42."

"It matters not! Daryl is 33 and I myself am only 27 years of age. Well actually 28 as of two days ago, but that also does not matter. You are both adults and can choose your own paths. Perhaps yours are one." I said.

She looked up at me and then I walked off as Chris approached her. Sophia caught up with me. We stood in the distance and watched them. I could see them talking and then Chris pulled Carol into his arms. I smiled and put my hands on Sophia's shoulders. She looked up and smiled at me and I smiled right back.

"Go on." I whispered.

She ran forward and hugged both Chris and her mother. Chris looked over at me and I winked and then walked away. It was time I called Brandon on that other favor.

"Oh my dear Brandon!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

I started to laugh.

*_Brother_


	41. The Big Question

Chapter 41

I now had a tattoo on my left wrist that said strength. I smiled. Brandon did amazing work. The sun was setting as Daryl came back. I smiled and ran forward into his arms.

"It felt like you had been gone for days." I said.

He chuckled.

"Ain't going nowhere you ain't." He said.

I kissed him and then we found Anthony. Daryl held up a simple diamond ring. Anthony smiled and took it.

"Thanks man."

Daryl just nodded. I smiled and took his hand. Everyone was by the fire and Anthony walked forward. Eveleen went over to him. He smiled and looked into her eyes.

"Eveleen…..I love you. And I think you're beautiful and the most wonderful woman I have ever met. I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

I smiled as he got down on one knee. Eveleen smiled and tears of joy filled her eyes.

"Will you be my wife?"

"Yes! Yes Anthony!" She said.

He smiled and put the ring on her finger. He stood and she leapt into his arms. I smiled and everyone started to clap. I looked at Daryl and smiled.

"Ye didn't think I didn't know when yer birthday was did ya?" He asked.

_What?_

He smirked and took something from his pocket. It was a wooden figurine. It was me. It was beautiful. I looked at him and smiled. I kissed him hard on the lips and then looked at Brandon. There was only one thing that could make this perfect.

"BRANDON YOU JUST LOST THE GAME!"

"Fuck you!" He said.

I started to laugh and so did he. Anthony and Chris also laughed but the only other people who seemed to understand were Carl, Sophia, Glenn and T-dog. I looked back at Daryl and something in me felt different. I took his hand and led him to our tent. As soon as we were out of sight I smashed my lips to his. I pulled away slightly.

"Daryl I want you to love me. And I mean love me." I said.

I felt his smile as he crashed his lips to mine. He started slowly and then thrust his tongue into my mouth. I let a moan escape me and he shoved me into the tent. He zipped it up and was back on me in seconds. I could feel him getting harder. I smirked and grabbed his growing erection.

"Fuck!" He hissed.

I worked fast and removed his belt. He pulled my shirt off and unclasped my bra. He slowly and gently ran his hand down my spine and I shivered. His lips left mine and went to my neck. He knew my soft spot and that was where he went. I moaned and he tossed my bra to the side and pulled me to his chest. I sucked on his neck and heard him moan. That almost sent me over the edge. However I planned to make this last. I pulled down his pants and boxers and he kicked them off.

"Why the hell are yer damn pants on woman?!" He growled.

He yanked them off and pushed me back. He teased me before sliding inside.

"Ah!"

He started slowly and I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him with everything I had.

"Yer making this hard on me." He groaned.

"Makes two of us." I said.

He thrusted hard and I threw my head back.

"I'ma come!" He said.

Oh how I wanted him to. I held onto him tightly as he let himself go. I followed suite.

"Now I know why I married you. Always great in bed." I said.

He snorted and I laughed and kissed him again. I snuggled up to him and rested my head on his warm chest.

"Night darlin'."

"I love you Daryl Dixon."

"Love ya Prue Dixon."

I smiled and let sleep take me in it's comforting embrace.


	42. Pride and Honor

Chapter 42

Eveleen and Anthony wanted to get married as soon as possible. Hershel allowed Eveleen to wear his wife's wedding dress and she looked stunning. Eveleen pulled me aside the day before the wedding.

"I want you to be my Maid of Honor." She said.

I smiled and hugged her.

"It would be my honor Eveleen." I said.

She hugged me tightly. When I pulled back I smiled at her.

*"Tugann Do sonas orm áthas." I said.

She smiled and then I went to Dale's grave. I stood before it and the wind blew around me.

"I am so sorry Dale. I was unable to save you and I will regret it for the rest of my life. But I can promise you that I will never forget your wisdom. I will always remember what you said. This group was broken….but we fixed it. We fixed it because of you Dale. There shall never be a day that passes by where I shall not think of you. One day we shall meet again." I said.

A few tears fell down my cheeks and I wiped them away.

"Prue?"

I turned and found Shane. I did not wish to see him or speak to him, however the regret and sadness in his eyes kept me from leaving.

"Prue I know you hate me. And you have every right. I know me saying I'm sorry won't fix it but I'll say it anyway. I'm sorry Prue. You are one of the greatest friends I ever had and I lost that friendship. All this is my fault…..that kiss and then everything after." He said.

I looked down. I knew he meant what he said, but I feared him. I feared that this was another illusion. I looked at him.

"Shane…I know that what you say is true…"

"But?"

My eyes filled with tears.

"But I cannot repair this friendship. Neither of us can. It is broken, shattered. I cannot trust you. You are no longer yourself and I cannot….I just….."

I found no more words to say. He nodded.

"I get it. Figured it was worth a shot. You're a good woman Prue. An honorable one. Don't let this world change that. No matter what happens. You stay as pure as you can and never forget who you are." He said.

He turned and walked away and I fell to my knees. My heart broke. I knew I had made the right choice, but it was one of the most difficult I had ever had to make.

"Prue?"

I looked over my shoulder at Carl. I swiftly wiped my tears and stood up.

"Carl I…..I apologize." I said.

"You don't have to." He said.

I looked at him. This world had already changed him, but I knew that he had realized it in time and now was attempting to fix it.

"I know you miss Dale. And I think you should know it's my fault." He said.

"Oh Carl you cannot….."

"I know that walker! I went out into the woods and found it stuck in the mud. I was throwing stuff at it and it came loose! It must have followed me or something!" He cried.

My eyes widened.

"I'm sorry Prue!" He said.

I dropped to my knees once more and hugged him.

"I do not blame you Carl. I blame this world. You found a walker and you wanted to be a grown up. I understand. I will never ever blame you for this. So do not blame yourself. Those monsters did this! Not you. You are good and brave. Just like your father. Never forget that." I said.

He pulled away and looked at me. I smiled and put my hands on his shoulders.

"You are strong Carl. Do not allow this world to change it." I whispered.

He nodded and hugged me again. I held him close. It was times like this that made me wish I could bear children. I knew I could not but I wished it. As I let Carl go he ran off and I watched him run to Sophia. They were the best of friends and I was glad. I saw Brandon and Chris throwing knives into a tree. I smiled at them. Being with this group caused me to wonder what could have happened to my blood family. That they had to give me up. Was it by choice? Or was it because they had to? I knew not and I know I never would, but it mattered not. I had a family. This group. I had a husband and 3 brothers and so much more. I was not alone anymore. I smiled and as the wind blew I ran against it. Running against the wind had always made me think I was flying like an eagle.

"PRUE!"

I stopped and turned to see Beth coming towards me.

"Beth are you well?" I asked.

She smiled a little and nodded.

"Maggie told me. She told me you saved me." She said.

I laughed a little.

"No young Beth. My sister did. Rachel." I said.

She looked confused and I smiled.

"If not for her I would not have known how to help you. She is your hero not I." I explained.

She touched my arm and I looked back at her.

"But you are the one who put them to use. And you're the one who broke the door down to get to me. That was all you." She said.

I smiled at her.

"Thank you Beth. That….means a lot to me." I said.

She smiled and gave me a quick hug before running off. I had to smile. She was so carefree and young. I was glad I had been able to save her. Looking up at the sky I realized she was right. It was me not my sister. And yet if she had not taught me so well…I did not want to imagine the outcome.

"Thank you my sister. I love you and I hope I have made you proud." I whispered.

I felt the wind blow and I figured it to be her way of an answer. I smiled and walked back to find Daryl.

*_Your happiness gives me joy_


	43. Broken Angel

Chapter 43

Chris was to be best man. When the day of the wedding finally came I stood in a room with Eveleen, Andrea, Lori, Maggie, Beth, Patricia, Carol and Sophia. Maggie had loaned me a dress she had worn to her father and step-mother's wedding. I never wore dresses so it felt a little strange. However Maggie thought I looked amazing.

"Wait till Daryl see you. He'll die."

"That would not be funny."

We all started to laugh and then Rick came to us.

"I asked Rick to walk me down the isle." Eveleen said.

I smiled and then we all took out positions. We had managed to make the outside a sort of church. I had hung flowers on the porch and Daryl, Glenn and T-dog made a sort of arch. I took Chris's arm and we began our walk. We took our places and I winked at Anthony. The look on his face when he saw Eveleen was indeed priceless. Anthony had written his own vows.

"Eveleen…..the day we met I knew you were the one for me. You're beautiful, smart and don't have a mean bone in your body. And I love everything about you. I promise to protect you and love you everyday for the rest of our lives." Anthony said.

I smiled and Eveleen had tears in her eyes.

"Anthony….there are no words to explain my love for you. I trust you with my life and everything I have." She said.

"Well all that's left is for you to kiss your bride." Hershel said.

They smiled at each other and then their lips met.

"OOMPA!"

I looked over at Glenn.

"I thought you were Korean."

He smiled and just started to laugh. I shrugged and laughed with him and then hugged both Anthony and Eveleen. Of course now I had to dance. I was relieved that all I knew was how to ballroom dance. Chris however was not so lucky. I had to teach him and after about 15 minutes he got it. Glenn and Daryl had a hidden stash of beer. Of course this made the party better. Eveleen remembered how I had made Shane and Rick kiss each other. Well of course once Anthony had sobered up she told him and now he was in charge. Well he and Eveleen and she did not protest when Anthony had T-dog and Shane kiss. I laughed harder then anyone. As I looked around for Daryl I saw he had disappeared. I slipped away and found him on the back porch.

"Daryl?" I asked.

He did not speak nor did he look to me. I walked over and kneeled down in front of him. He was staring off into the distance.

"Daryl?"

"What?"

His voice was a little harsh. However I refused to let this drive me away. I stood and sat down next to him. I did not speak and I did not leave him. He looked at me occasionally and then at last he spoke.

"Ye deserve better then me."

"I beg your pardon?"

He sighed in frustration.

"Don'tcha play dumb! Ye know I ain't good with words and I ain't understanding. Yer better off without me." He said.

My heart broke. He looked back at me and I stood up.

"Why are you saying this?"

"Cause I want ya to have the best. I want ye te have everything ya deserve."

"You believe you do not deserve me?"

He nodded. I did not wish for him to see me cry. I slid my ring from my finger.

"Had it never occurred to you…that perhaps it is I unworthy of you?"

That made him look at me.

"You are a better man then any I have met. I love you with all my heart…..but if you cannot see it…then there is nothing left here for me. So I am leaving….."

"Ye can't!"

"You have no more say. Your words proved that. I will always love you Daryl just as I have said. But your words tell me that you do not love me."

"Ye know that ain't true!"

I shook my head.

"I will never love anyone but you. I love you Daryl. Good-bye."

I set the ring down on the table and then turned and ran. I took my things and changed. I did not say good-bye to anyone. They would only try and stop me. I wanted no one with me. Not even Anthony, Chris and Brandon. I only wanted Daryl….but the question was….was he still mine to have?


	44. Blood and Shock

Chapter 44

Third Person POV

Daryl hated himself. He let the one thing he cherished most in his life slip away. He picked up Prue's ring and felt a few stray tears fall.

"Prue?"

He looked up and saw Chris coming towards him.

"Hey man where's Prue? We can't find her anywhere." He said.

"Gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

Daryl didn't say anything and Chris saw Prue's ring in his hand.

"What did you do?!" He growled.

Daryl put up a wall and scowled.

"Told her the truth! She's better off without me! Deserves a lot better!"

Chris grabbed him but the shirt.

"You dumbass! You let my sister go! You hurt her!"

"Ye think I don't know that!? Think I don't feel like shit!?"

"I hope you do! She's the only blood family I've got left!" Chris snarled.

"Come again?"

Chris let him go and sighed.

"She's my sister. Not just a really good friend but my real sister." He said.

It made sense. Daryl had seen his eyes change once or twice before. And Prue had been the only one who could do that.

"Yer her older brother." He said.

Chris nodded and Daryl kicked over a chair in anger and frustration. Not at Chris and not at Prue but at himself. He let her go and now he knew how wrong he had been. He was going to get her back.

"I'ma get her back. She's my wife and I love her. I'm so stupid!"

"I'll say. But then I'm going to." Chris said.

"No."

"You can't…."

Daryl grabbed him and picked him up by his shirt.

"Ye listen here! I know she's yer sister but if we both leave they're gonna think something's up. Can't risk that."

"You won't be able to find her without me." Chris said.

"Whatddya mean?"

"Put me down."

Daryl did as he asked.

"If Prue doesn't want to be found you won't find her. Only the ones with a really strong connection can find her now."

"Then I ain't gonna have problems. She don't even know about ye being her brother does she?"

Chris shook his head sadly.

"No she doesn't. You have no idea how much I regret not telling her that now. Which is why I am going with you. We can say that three of us are going hunting. And that Prue went ahead." Chris said.

Daryl knew that if he really was related to Prue that he wouldn't back down until he agreed. Finally he nodded.

"Fine. But ye best not slow me down."

"I'm the faster of us." Chris said.

Daryl scowled at him and then went to prepare for his quest to find his wife.

Prue's POV

I knew that Daryl would come after me to prove he loved me. That was the reason I left. I knew he loved me and he was more then worthy of me, but he needed to see this for himself. I only hoped he came soon. I had already dodged two fairly large groups of walkers. I had not gone far from the farm and this worried me all the more. If there were such large groups of walkers, a single gunshot would draw them all to the group. To Daryl. I could not and would not allow this to happen. However there was not much I could do without it ending badly for me. I would have to warn the group.

It was late at night when I heard voices.

"I can feel her."

I would have been a fool not to know the voice of Chris.

"I can too."

Daryl.

"How can you feel her?"

"I'm her husband! I love her!? Can ye think of a better connection?"

I smiled and was about to come down from the tree when Chris said something else.

"Yeah I can. That fact she's my blood sister."

My eyes grew wide. I was completely in shock and I lost my grip on the tree. I fell from the tree and hit the ground hard.

"Prue!"

I could hear Daryl's voice but I could find no words to respond. He picked me up and I could feel him running away. He was speaking to me but I could not hear. The only thing I heard was Chris saying I was his blood sister. It was impossible. I had no more blood family. My head was spinning and the fact Daryl was running did not help.

"Is she dead?!" Came a panicked voice.

I thought it to be Eveleen's but I was unsure.

"She fell from a damn tree." Daryl said.

"She looks like Beth did. Is she in shock or something?" Maggie asked.

"Don't know what coulda…shit! She heard ya!"

I knew he was talking to Chris.

"What's he talking about?" Shane asked.

There was a silence before Chris said,

"We're related. She's my real sister. Blood related sister. She must have heard it and fell from the tree in shock."

I was beginning to come out of my state. I looked at everyone. There was all dumbstruck. Now they knew how I felt.


	45. No Longer Impossible

Chapter 45

I looked at Daryl. I smiled.

"You came for me."

He set me down and then held my face in his hands.

"Always."

I put my hand over his.

"You love me?"

He smiled and put my ring back on my finger.

"Love ya more then anything." He said.

I smiled and threw my arms around him.

"I'm sorry I said all that shit. Yer the best damn thing ever happened te me. I ain't never gonna be able te live without ya. I love ya so much. I never was meant to fight alone. I don't wanna do anything without ye." He said.

His words brought tears to my eyes.

"I love you Daryl. So much."

I pulled away a little and then kissed him. When I pulled away I looked at Chris. I walked over to him and punched him in the stomach.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU KNEW ALL ALONG WHO I WAS AND WHO WE WERE TO EACH OTHER AND YEST YOU STILL SAID NOTHING! YOU KNEW I LOST MY FAMILY AND ALL ALONG YOU WERE MY BROTHER!? HOW COULD YOU!?" I shouted.

"Prue it wasn't my intent to hurt you or…."

"SHUT-UP! I HATE YOU CHRIS! I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!" I cried.

I ran off with tears in my eyes. How could he have not told me who he truly was? I did not even know where I was going when I tripped and hit my head on a rock.

When I woke up I was lying in a soft bed. I heard arguing in the hallway.

"She had a damn good point!"

That was Daryl. I smiled at the sound of his voice.

"She didn't need to know!"

And Chris. I heard Daryl slam his hand down on a table.

"She's my wife and yer sister! Ye can't say what she did and didn't need te know! She chooses that! No one else!" He spat.

"Daryl?!" I called out.

I sounded weak.

"Ye stay here!"

"No!"

"She said she didn't want te see ya. If she wants to I'll tell ya." Daryl growled.

Daryl opened the door and then closed it and locked it behind him. I sat up and felt my head. Of course there would be stitches. Daryl sat down next to me.

"Ye heal fast. It'll leave a scar but…."

"I care not about scars. It is only a mark that tells a story. Much like yours." I said.

He looked away from me and I gently turned his face back.

"Let me see you Daryl." I begged.

He took a deep breath and I lifted his shirt over his head. His chest was littered with scars. I lightly touched each one.

"What're ya doing?"

"Shhh!"

I looked up at him and gently leaned closer to him.

"You are a handsome man Daryl. Do not believe or think otherwise." I whispered.

His lips brushed against mine and I placed my hand on the back of his neck and moved closer to him. However something made him pull away.

"Prue we can't."

This was new. Usually Daryl was all for it.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well…..um….."

"Daryl just tell me."

He took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yer pregnant Prue." He said.

The words that were in my mind were never meant to come out, but they did.

"HOLY SHIT!"


	46. Never Back Down

Chapter 46

I was not upset but I was not as happy as I should have been. I was happy, but I was also scared. I started to shake and Daryl took my hands.

"It's gonna be okay! We're gonna get through it together!"

We were interrupted by a loud bang on the door.

"Prue or Daryl you open this door! I don't give a damn if you don't want to see me! I heard you shout!" Chris said.

Daryl looked back at me. I jumped up and yanked the door open and rushed past Chris.

"LORI!"

I ran into the room she shared with Rick and she sat up.

"Prue?"

I threw myself into her arms and sobbed. This made Rick sit up.

"Prue what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant!" I cried.

Lori wrapped her arms around me and rubbed my back.

"Shhh-hh! It's alright honey. You and Daryl will have no problem protecting your child." She said softly.

I pulled away and looked at her.

"Protecting my child is not my concern. I know not how to be a mother." I said.

"Oh Prue you do! I've seen the way you are with Carl and Sophia. You'll be a great mother. And I'm sure Daryl will be an amazing father." Rick said.

"Right. You will be an amazing mother Prue. And we'll all be with you." Lori said.

I smiled small and they smiled back. I hugged them both and then left. I walked outside to my tent. I picked up my sword and held it in my hands. I walked outside under the moon.

"Never before had I truly appreciated the skills you gave me. Ever I thought they were meant only to help the fallen. How wrong I was. I thought I could not bear children, now I know and it makes my will to fight for life stronger then ever. Daryl cannot protect us both alone. He shall not have to. I swear it now…..I shall not stop. I shall always protect the living and above all my family. Not only Daryl and my child…..this group. They are my family. I vow to never let them see harm. I shall fight until the last breath. I swear on the Goddess of the Moon and on the graves of my sisters." I said.

With those last words I drew my sword and held it high. The moon reflected off it and I smiled. As I lowered my arm and held the sword at my side I felt something move inside me. I smiled and placed my free hand over my stomach. This child would never see harm whilst I lived. Nor would her father…and uncle.


End file.
